She will be loved
by cullenlvr83
Summary: Emmett realizes that he is in love with his best friend. Bella has been busy trying to distract herself with loser boyfriends, thinking her life long best friend could never love her back. Will they ever get on the same page. Inspired by Maroon 5 song "She will be loved"
1. The Agreement

**A/N: Her I am with a new story. I deleted all my other stories because I stopped writing and I apologize to anyone who read my other stories. But I am back and I will see this story to the end. This is a Bella/Emmett story but Bella is…damaged and confused, so she gets with other people before she opens her pretty brown eyes. I want to thank Project Team Beta and my Betas ****GetDrunkOnVictory and ****hammondgirl. ****Not much more to say, but thank you for reading. Enjoy!**

The rain poured down and ran in rivulets down the window. The clouds were black as ink, and lighting touched down its forked tongue in regular intervals. Emmett walked around his new townhouse making sure all the windows were closed. He was on his way back to the kitchen to make some tea when there was a loud knock on the door. He looked at the door momentarily, confused. He was not expecting anyone tonight. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. He pulled the door open and was surprised by what awaited him.

"Bella? What happened?"

She had obviously been stuck in the rainstorm. Her hair was wet and clung to her face. Her outfit, which suggested she had been dressed up for some occasion, was soaked through. She had her arms wrapped around herself. Her eyeliner was smudged and her eyes red and puffy, indicating she'd been crying

"That asshole didn't understand the word no. I told him that this wasn't going to work anymore and he lost it, Em." She sobbed.

Emmett ushered her inside, trying to control his temper until he got the whole story.

"Come on, I'll get you some clothes. You must be freezing."

Bella nodded and followed him to his room. He grabbed his smallest pair of sweats and sweatshirt he could find.

"You can change in here. Do you want some tea?"

She nodded and he left her to get changed. He went to the kitchen and put the tea kettle on the stove. He was getting the cups ready when he heard a soft, sarcastic giggle behind him. He turned around and couldn't contain his chuckle. Bella looked adorable yet so small in his sweats. She had rolled the legs up several times, and the sleeves of the sweatshirt were rolled up too.

"I never realized how huge you were until I put your clothes on."

"Well, we can't all be small and cute."

She smiled at him, but it was so different from the one he loved from so long ago. He opened his mouth to speak, but the whistling of the tea kettle interrupted him. He made them both a cup and they went and sat down.

"I'm sorry it's so late."

"You know you're welcome anytime, day or night. So, you tried to end it with him, and he was not happy about it?"

She sighed and took a sip of her tea. She finally looked at Emmett with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, I told him it was over. He said that we had already done that dance before so he was not going to allow me to break up with him. I again told him I was done, and then got up to leave. He grabbed my arm and made me sit back down. He threatened me, and I reminded him who my dad was. He backed off and I left."

Emmett rubbed his face with his hands. "Jesus, Bella. Why do you keep picking these jerks?"

Her face turned pink and he could see she was getting angry. "They act like nice guys in the beginning. Apparently I do something to turn them into jerks."

"Don't do that. This is not your fault, Bells. Who was it?"

Bella looked down and played with her fingers in her lap. "Felix," she mumbled.

Emmett shot off the couch and started pacing. "What? Please tell me that it's not the same Felix that I had to throw out of your house two weeks ago, because he was going to hurt you."

"He was drunk, and he would never have hurt me. He called a few days ago and said sorry. I went out with him and realized it was all bullshit, so I ended it. I think I'm done dating for awhile. I just wish I could find a guy like you, but they aren't looking for me."

"I'm sure they are, but you haven't noticed. You have a thing for the bad boys."

"Not always, Emmy. You weren't a bad boy. Even at six you were a sweetheart."

"Well, we aren't dating, Bells. Regardless, do I need to do something about Felix?"

"No, Em. I don't want you getting in the middle of this." She took a sip of her tea and gave him a sideways glance.

"You'll tell me if he threatens or harasses you, right?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, sir. I wouldn't want to deny you the chance of being the protector. Makes you grouchy, which makes you frown, and that's not good for your skin. Causes wrinkles." She smiled a huge smile up at him and even though she was mocking him, it made his heart melt. He just shook his head at her.

They were silent as they both drank their tea. Emmett noticed Bella kept shooting sideways glances at him. "What? I see you keep looking at me, what's up?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and started biting her lip. He reached over and gently nudged her chin to look at him. He pulled her lip away from her teeth.

"What's up?"

She sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I was just thinking, but it's really not a good idea, so forget about it."

"We've been friends forever. Out with it."

She was biting her lip again, and then looked at him shyly. "Well, I was just thinking, you know I can't afford to live on my own and I don't wanna mooch off Charlie anymore? Maybe we could live together. I was going to ask you before you moved in here but that happened out of nowhere."

"You want to live with me?"

"I told you it wasn't a good idea."

He shook his head. "No, I think it's a good idea."

She looked surprised. "Really?"

He bobbed his head, nodding. "Yeah, I'm leaving in a few months to go play with the Seahawks. Someone needs to take care of this place while I'm gone during the season. It'd be better than paying a stranger. I trust you, Bells."

"Thanks, Em."

"And you don't pay rent, unless I am staying here during the off season."

"Em, I can't do that."

"Yes, you can. You're doing me a favor, like I said; otherwise I'd have to hire someone to come by and clean, air it out, etc. Now when I come back it won't be a lifeless tomb."

"Thanks, Emmett. I appreciate it."

She gave him a large hug. He hugged her back, but had to break the hug soon because it was becoming hard to control himself. "Well, it's getting late. You should stay here, after all the guestroom is now your room." He gave her a charming smile, and she rolled her eyes and smiled back.

"I would love to, but these sweats are not a fashion statement I'm willing to make in daylight."

Emmett chuckled. "Call Alice. She always jumps at the chance to dress you."

"Yes, but I try to avoid that at all costs." She grabbed her phone, and had a short but animated conversation with Alice. "She won't be able to make it over until tomorrow morning. I have a feeling she's going to shop instead of pick something up from my house. These sweats are too hot, so do you have a tank top I can borrow?"

Em tried really hard not to, but he had a visual of Bella in only his wife beater. He could see her long, slim legs and the sides of her full breasts. He shook it off and swallowed thickly. "Do you need shorts too?"

"No, your shirts are long enough on me to be a short dress." They both chuckled, and he got up carefully to go get her a tank top. She got up and went into the guestroom to get the bed ready. She knew it was weird but she had to have her pillows a certain way. Past boyfriends had made fun of her for that very thing. Emmett knocked on the open door.

"Hey, pillow lady, do you need some help?" he asked, knowing her arrangement by heart.

"No." She laid down the last pillow. "All done."

Emmett handed her the shirt while sitting on her bed. She took it from him, crossed her arms, and looked at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"I'm not changing in front of you."

He jumped up from the bed, holding his hands up walking towards the door. "Jeez, a girl gets boobs and she's all 'I'm not getting naked in front of you anymore.' What's up with that?"

Bella threw a pillow at him, but he dodged it. He stuck his tongue out at her, and then shut the door behind him. Bella smiled to herself. She got changed into the tank top, leaving the sweatpants on for the moment. She left her room, and went into the guest bathroom, finding a new, unopened toothbrush. She washed up, brushed her teeth, and started looking around for a comb or brush. She did not find one so she left the bathroom to find Emmett. When she turned from partially closing the door, she ran straight into Emmett's bare chest. She was almost knocked over by the impact. She couldn't help but stare at his chiseled pecs, and abs to die for.

"Uh..." she stuttered, having lost coherent speech.

Emmett looked at her concerned when she had been quiet awhile. "Bells? You ok?"

Her eyelids fluttered, and she blinked rapidly, looking up at Em's face. "B-b-brush."

"What?"

She shook her head. "I was looking for a brush."

"Oh, yeah. I got one in my bathroom. You can go use it or I can get it for you."

"No, I'll go use it." She turned to leave the room, but turned back. "Seriously, Em? Are we not gonna have a conversation about how your chest hypnotized me?"

Emmett laughed. "I thought it would embarrass you," he stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, but I did just ogle your man boobs."

"Whoa, they are not boobs, one. And two, it's not the same as me staring at your chest."

"That is kinda sexist. It's okay for me to stare at your chest, but it's not ok for you to stare at mine? That would be like saying you can stare at my vagina area, but I can't stare at your package."

"Um...still processing you saying vagina so nonchalantly...Ok, I'm caught up and touché. So, where do you fall: all of it is ok to look at, or it's all bad?"

"I think it's all ok, as long as you're not making the gawkee uncomfortable."

"I agree."

"So, we're ok?"

"Right as rain."

Bella smiled and went to go use his brush. Emmett sighed, and sat down. He still had a hard time getting used to grown up Bella. She'd been a "woman" for two years now, but he had been off at college for four years, only seeing Bella twice in person and from the neck up on several dozen Skype calls. When he graduated a semester early four months ago, he finally saw grown up Bella. She had long, sculpted legs, a flat stomach, and full breasts. He remembered tall, gangly, tomboy Bella. Back then, she was easy to relate to because it was like hanging out with his cousin Jasper or any other friend. Lately, it was hard, both literally and metaphorically, to hang out with her. She was gorgeous, no lying, but also her personality meshed so well with his. She could be calm and relaxed, but also snarky and sarcastic too. Em scrubbed his face with his hands. He was falling head over heels in love with his best friend and wanted her so badly. He needed to sleep, because he was exhausted and hoped a solution would come to him. Bella came out of his room, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"You ok? You look like you were thinking hard."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I use my brain occasionally."

Bella giggled and ruffled what little hair he had. "So, there is a brain up there. Was starting to wonder if your good looks were all you had."

Emmett laughed and smiled, showing off his dimples.

"There they are," she said, poking one of his dimples with her finger. "Those dimples are your bread and butter, Mr. McCarty."

"You love them, Swan, and you know it."

She stood toe to toe with him, and smiled a sickly sweet smile. She slowly shook her head. "I'll never tell," she said in a sing song voice. She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a brief hug. "Night, Emmy bear."

He rolled his eyes at her constant nickname for him. "Night, Bells. Sleep tight."

She smiled at him again and went to her room, leaving the door open a little and shutting the light off. Emmett let out the breath he was holding and sighed. He went to his own room, leaving the door open. He closed his eyes, trying to put his hot roommate out of his mind for the night.

Bella woke up to a feeling that she was being watched. She looked down and saw a pair of furry eyes watching her from the bottom of the bed. Bella looked at them confused. She knew Emmett didn't have a dog.

"Sherlock!" She heard an unfamiliar voice call, and the dog jumped up and jogged out of the room. Bella, beyond confused now, ran into the living room without regard to the fact all she was wearing was Em's tank top and her underwear. She stopped short upon entering, almost running into an end table. Emmett and some other guy were sitting on the couch playing a game. Emmett paused the game and looked at Bella, his eyes going wide. "Um, Bells. You're kinda missing some clothes."

Emmett's friend turned around, and smiled when seeing Bella. "Bella. I've heard a lot about you. I'm-"

"Edward. Yeah, I remember you."

Emmett looked confused. "You guys know each other?"

Edward cocked his head. "I think I would remember a beautiful bod-err face like yours."

"Oh, always the charmer. You wouldn't remember. You were hammered. I came to drive you and Em home from the bar, cause neither of you could drive."

"Wow, that's kinda embarrassing."

Bella just shook her head, and shrugged. She smiled at Edward, and he smiled back. She noticed he had the cutest crooked grin. She just stared at it.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Alice brought your clothes earlier. I put the bag in your room."

"Right. I should go put some clothes on." Bella ran to go get dressed.

Edward smiled at Emmett. "So, that's her? I can sympathize with your situation. She's hot."

"She was giving you the look too."

"What look?"

"The he's hot; I wanna screw his brains out look."

"Em, man. I would never do that to you. I'm not gonna lie, I want to, but..."

"No, I'm not gonna do that to her. It's not fair. If she seeks you out...just don't hurt her. She's been with enough assholes."

Edward laughed in disbelief. "Wow, man, you really do love her."

They heard Bella's door opening, ending their conversation. Bella came in, looking grumpy. She flopped down on the couch next to Em.

"Why you mad, Swan?" Edward asked.

"Alice," she growled, gesturing to her outfit.

"You look fine, Bells," Emmett assured her.

"Fucking skinny jeans, Em. Really?" Both of the boys just chuckled. "Why aren't you dressed Em?"

Em looked down at his sweatpants and wife beater. "Should I be?"

"Yes, it's Saturday. Breakfast."

"IHOP?"

"Right. I can't afford you at IHOP. Golden Corral."

Emmett sighed and got up. "Alright. Be back." He headed to his room, shutting the door.

Bella looked over to Edward. "So, who's this?" She looked at the dog.

Edward reached down to pet the pit bull puppy lying calmly at his feet. "This is Sherlock. He's about four months."

"Sherlock? Like Holmes, that Sherlock? There's gotta be a story there."

"Yeah. Whenever I lose something, I talk to myself. "Where's my keys, where's my wallet." When he was six or seven weeks old, I would do that, and a minute or two later he'd come back with whatever was missing."

Bella smiled and laughed. "Did you ever think that maybe he was hiding your stuff, and that's why it was lost?"

Edward nodded. "I did, so one day I hid stuff around the house and did the same thing. He found it all," he said, smiling smugly.

"You seem kinda proud."

"I totally am, but that's how he got his name."

"What kind of pit bull is he?"

"He's a blue nose."

"I love that he's brindle. He's so cute."

"Yeah, he's also a huge flirt. That's why he was being a perv and watching you sleep."

They both laughed. "So, how did you meet Emmett?"

"We went to high school together and hung out a few times, but lost touch when he went to Michigan. Anyways, when he was in Seattle after getting signed, he looked me up. I'm visiting with my parents during the summer, so we're hanging out."

"Oh, you live in Seattle? What do you do there?"

"I'm actually in school still. Studying to be a doctor. This fall is the beginning of my last year in school. I get my PH.D then I have two years of residency."

"Wow, what kind of doctor?"

"Pediatrician or an orthopedist." Bella looked impressed and nodded. Edward smiled. "So, what are you studying in school?"

"This fall is my last year as well. I'm getting my masters of arts in English."

Edward looked he was going to ask her another question, but Emmett's door opened and he was dressed to go to breakfast.

"Hey, Em. You look good."

"Aw, don't make me blush."

"Well, I should probably get going."

"Ed, man, you're not coming?" Em asked.

"I thought it was just a thing you two did."

"No, we're meeting Ali and Jazz there," Bella added.

"Yeah, it's been forever since you've seen Ali cat." Em smiled.

Edward still looked unsure. Em looked at Bella and nodded. Bella turned towards Edward with an adorable pout, and her big brown eyes looked sorrowful. "Please, Edward. You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings, would you?"

Edward looked shocked. "No, I don't want to hurt your feelings," he said, panicked.

Bella gave him a sweet smile. "Good, so you'll come."

Edward nodded dumbly. Emmett and Bella laughed and she walked out of the room. "What just happened?"

"That's how she gets what she wants. Don't worry, all men, and some women, are powerless against it. Women are mind ninjas, and she is a professional."

Edward shook his head. "I feel like my brain just got screwed." He and Emmett laughed together.

Bella came back in the room with their coats. "Let's go."

"What about Sherlock?"

"I blocked off a section of the living room for him with his toys. He is fine."

With nothing further to argue, they left. When they got to Golden Corral, Alice was already waiting outside. Bella got out of Em's jeep and was tackled by the little pixie.

"Damn, Pix. Can't wait 'til you're alone to molest her," Emmett joked.

Ali gave a sarcastic smile and punched him in the arm. She pulled her hand away, grimacing and shaking her hand. "Why you gotta flex?"

"Cause you hit hard. Nice to see you too, Sis." He picked her up in a big bear hug.

"Em, put me down or I will tell Dad." Em put her down, and murmured what sounded like "daddy's girl."

Alice scoffed and linked arms with Bella. "Come on, Bellsy. Jazz is waiting." They all made their way inside, paid, and got their food. When they were all sitting down, Alice noticed Edward. "And who are you? Bella, is he a new friend of yours?"

Emmett, Edward, and Bella all laughed. "Well, I did almost see her naked in Em's living room this morning."

Alice cocked her head to the side, looking confused. Bella giggled again. "Alice," she said exasperated. "It's Edward."

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed, gaining notice from other customers. "Sorry, just wow. Six years has done you well."

Edward smiled awkwardly, and Alice continued to stare at him. Jazz cleared his throat loudly. Alice was startled out of her trance. "Jazz! This is my boyfriend, Jasper. You two have met of course."

"Yeah, we've hung out a few times over the years."

"So, Bella. You were still in Mt. Vernon when Edward was matriculating at Bellingham's finest. Is this your first time meeting?"

"For me it is. I guess I was drunk last time we were face to face," Edward explained.

"How unfortunate," Alice chirped.

"Well, the mistake has been rectified. I will absolutely remember you next time, Bella."

Bella blushed and ducked behind her hair, feigning a sudden interest in her plate. Edward was smiling that crooked smile, Em was next to him with those dimples that really should be illegal. Bella gave Em a small smile. He stuck his tongue out and made a funny face. Bella laughed harder than she had in a long time. Edward, Alice, and Jasper caught Em's face. Edward and Jasper chuckled, while Alice just rolled her eyes and smiled. They all sat around catching up, when sadly Em broke the party up. He and Edward had plans, while Bella had packing to do.

Before they all left, Edward pulled Bella aside. "Hey. I just wanted to give you this, in case you wanted to talk sometime." He handed her a piece of paper with a number written on it.

"Thanks, Edward. It was nice meeting you."

"You, too. Bye, Bellsy," he said, adopting Alice's nickname for her. He gave her a crooked smile, and walked away.

Em came over and gave her the customary bear hug. "You sure you don't wanna wait 'til we're done, so we can help?"

"Yes, I don't have much stuff. It'll be fine, Em."

"Alright. I'll see you later, Bells. Call me if you need anything. Later."

They gave each other a brief hug and Bella jumped in Alice's car, watching Em walk away.

**A/N: Just an introductory chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave some love below. Laters. **


	2. The Epiphany

**A/N: WARNING this chapter does discuss abuse and non consensual spanking and oral sex. Does not go into graphic detail, but there may be triggers ahead.** Here is the next chapter. I am so glad there are a few of you out there who enjoyed the first chapter. Let's see if we can get some more people to join the party. It looks like my posting schedule will be a new chapter every seven to ten days. I hope you enjoy.

"So, what was with the way you were staring at Edward this morning?" Bella asked, putting a stack of books in a box. Emmett and Edward had gone for a hike with Sherlock after breakfast. Jasper, craving some guy time, tagged along. Alice drove Bella to her dad's so she could pack up her stuff and move into Em's house. Bella had called Charlie on the way to tell him. She was still surprised he took it so well, like he'd seen it coming.

"Oh, my god, Bella! I had the biggest crush on Edward in high school. I used to lay awake at night, thinking about those long fingers, and kiss me lips. I bet he can get down, if you know what I mean." She did a little hip shake, and gave Bella a saucy look.

"Whoa, okay. TMI, Alice. So, you never acted on it?"

"No, I met Jasper and realized that what I felt for Edward was lust, and with Jazz, it was love _and_ lust. Perfect combo." Alice always smiled just talking about Jazz. It made Bella smile too, and she felt a little jealous. "Anyway, in the six years since I've last seen Edward he's gotten hotter, if that's possible." Alice was silent for a minute then looked over at Bella. "You little slut!"

"What?" Bella exclaimed.

"You like him. You wanna jump his bones."

"Alice," Bella warned in an exasperated tone.

"There's nothing wrong with it, since you dumped Felix like the trash he is. It's not surprising you want a real man."

"True, he's going to school to be a doctor. He has his own house and his own car. He likes dogs. He may become a pediatrician, so he likes kids. It's totally a welcome change from the losers I've dated, but..."

"But? Why is there a but? Throw that but out."

"Ali, I can't do that to Em."

"I'm sorry, maybe I missed something here. Can't do what to Em?"

"Em and I are family. If something were to happen, I couldn't make him choose sides."

"Bullshit, Bellsy! Em chooses who's right. You fuck with his boy, he gets mad at you for a few days, maybe lectures you. Edward fucks with you, Em rearranges his face, and they go grab a few beers. Tell me what this is really about."

"Ali, you know what this is about."

"Come on, girl. You can't wait around 'til Em wakes up and smells the hottie. Carpe diem and all that."

"I don't know, Ali. Emmett seems different since he came back."

"Well, give him a reason to jump into action. Bella, it can't hurt. If Emmett feels something, then maybe this will be the kick in the pants he needs, while you have some awesome sex, and if not, well, cool sex and a possible lasting relationship with someone who is worth the work."

Bella sighed and sat down with one of the stuffed animals she'd been packing. Alice looked away from the clothes she was folding.

A tear slid down Bella's cheek."It's really hard to let him go."

"Bella, he's not dying. Granted, your friendship might change. Any smart man would feel threatened by that, but, Bells, you deserve happiness, and Emmett isn't that selfish."

"This all depends on if Edward accepts," she reminded Alice. She wiped the tears off her cheeks feeling better.

"Oh, please. You're hot."

They both laughed and continued to pack in silence. An hour and a half later, they had all of Bella's stuff packed and loaded in her truck. They decided to leave Alice's car at her house, because Jazz was at Em's house and he could give her a ride back

"I'm so glad you traded in that bucket of rust and let Charlie help you buy this new truck."

When Charlie had been promoted from deputy in Mount Vernon to chief of police in Bellingham, Bella had been ecstatic. She'd gotten to live in the same town as her friends, even though it had only been a thirty-minute drive to Bellingham from Mt Vernon, but she'd also gotten to finish her last two years of high school with them. An added bonus had been that Charlie's new position gave him a considerable raise, and he had helped her buy a used 2004 Dodge Ram. It was an awesome truck, but sometimes she missed her classic Chevy. Bella shook her head. They both climbed in the truck and drove to Em's.

"Whatever, that bucket of rust had character," Bella explained. Alice crinkled her nose in disdain. "You are such a snob."

"I sure am, and proud of it."

Bella shook her head, smiling.

They were silent until Alice broke the quiet. "Bells, can I ask you a question?" Bella nodded, so Alice continued. "All those guys you dated: Jacob, Paul, and Felix. Did you pick them 'cause they were close to the same size as Emmett?"

"Ali, I really don't think you wanna know the extent of my psychological trauma," Bella said. Alice gave her a pouty face. "Yes, they all had the same physique as Em, but none of them measured up. Not even close."

Alice studied Bella's face for a few minutes. "Are you going to ever tell him what Felix did to you?" Bella's posture got visibly rigid. "You know he's not done, Bells. He's gonna come after you."

Bella pulled the truck over to the side of the road, knowing she could not have this discussion while driving. "We are not talking about this. I can't talk about it. God, Alice, how could you come at me like that? He doesn't need to know 'cause he'd kill Felix. That asshole is not worth going to jail for!"

"Bella—"

"Alice! Stop. This conversation is over." Bella was having a hard time starting the car because she was shaking so badly.

Alice put her hand over Bella's. "I'll drive." They switched places, and Alice pulled back onto the road. The rest of the ride was somber. Bella was lost in her own world. Alice was concerned and mad at Bella because she was tired of Bella letting Felix get away with what he did to her. When they arrived at Em's house, Alice grabbed two boxes and headed inside without a word to Bella.

Emmett came out a few minutes later. "Hey, lady. What's wrong with Pix?"

"We had a disagreement."

"Oh." Em looked at Bella's hand as she grabbed for a box and saw that she was shaking. He grabbed her hand gently and held it. "You okay, Bells? Bella nodded to him while looking down. "Look at me."

Bella blew out a deep breath and looked at him. "I'm okay, Em. At least I am now. I don't...no, I can't talk about it now."

"Okay, I'm not going to force you, Bells. But I do expect you to tell me eventually." Bella nodded, and Em nodded too. He gathered her in a hug, and she hung on for dear life. After hugging her awhile Em needed to sit down or move. "Bells, I need you to let go. We need to get this stuff inside."

Bella pulled back and nodded to him. They grabbed the rest of the boxes and carried them to her room. Alice and Jasper went out and got her suitcases and other miscellaneous items that were left. Bella went in her room and started unpacking everything.

Alice knocked on her open door. "Hey, Jazz and I are going to leave."

"Okay, thank you for all the help today. With the packing, and before then."

"You're welcome. Call me or text me."

"You got it." Bella gave her a weak smile.

Alice smiled and left the room. Bella finished unpacking her belongings then started putting her clothes away. Once she was done, she sat down on her bed. She started emptying her pants pockets on the nightstand. Coming across the paper Edward had given her earlier, she picked up her phone and punched in a text."

_Hey Dr. How's your day been? B_

She smiled and set her phone down before taking off her shoes and climbing into bed. She pulled the blankets over her head then heard her phone buzzing. She grabbed her phone and was about to open the text when there was a knock at her door. "Come in."

Emmett opened the door. "Oh, are you going to sleep?"

"No, I was just relaxing." She patted the spot on the bed next to her. Emmett sat down, took off his shoes, and lay down next to Bella. She put her arm across his chest and laid her head on his shoulder, while he put his hands behind his head.

"What's up, Bella? We don't have secrets."

"A girl has to keep a few things to herself. Keeps her mysterious." Emmett chuckled, and Bella smiled. "Really, Em. This is for your own good. You may think you're always protecting me, but I protect you too. Mostly from yourself."

Emmett looked down at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

Bella looked up at him. "Your temper, dimples."

Emmett laughed. "You're gonna start with that again? No one, except you, has called me that since I was like eight."

"What are best friends for, if not to never let go of embarrassing childhood nicknames and frustrate the hell out of you?"

"Bella, then, my dear, you definitely do your job."

"That right, McCarty, and don't forget it."

"So, what were your plans for dinner?"

Bella shrugged. She snuggled into Emmett a little further. "I'm kinda tired. Don't feel like making dinner."

"That's cool. I'll order takeout. Pizza or Chinese?"

"I want Thai fried rice."

"You got it. I'll come get you when it's here." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a semi-hug before getting up and heading to the living room.

Bella's phone buzzed again to remind her she had an unread text. She pulled it up on the screen.

_Well, hello, Swan. Gotta admit, it's kinda hot you calling me doctor. My day has been good. Eating dinner with my other half. Although, she will say she's the better half. Oh, the fun of having a twin. E_

_I'll remember to call you Dr. Do you prefer Dr. Cullen? You have a twin sister. Wow! What's that like? B_

_No, my dad is Dr. Cullen. Annoying mostly. She is vain and kinda a bitch, but she's my sister, so I love her. How's your day been? E_

_Ah, million dollar question. I packed all my stuff and successfully moved to Em's, Alice and I got in a fight, and I'm keeping a secret from my best friend. So, all in all kinda exhausting. B_

Bella considered maybe that was too much information, but she wondered if maybe he was the only person she could tell who wouldn't freak out. Bella lay there, waiting. She finally got a text and opened it. "Damn, he decided to write a paragraph," Bella mumbled

_Secrets suck. They're like lies, hard to keep. But sometimes there are certain things you can't tell the people closest to you. I love Em, but he can be scary protective of you, I've seen it. So, I like to think if you're keeping a secret from him, there's a good reason for it. You don't seem to be the type to maliciously keep a secret. Cheer up, Swan. It'll get better._

_Thanks, Edward. I'm keeping Emmett from going to jail for murder, 'cause that's what he'll do. B_

_Doesn't sound good. Don't you think you should tell him? E_

_I will, eventually. B_

_Well, Rose is giving me the death glare so I should stop ignoring her. Can I text you when I get home? E_

_Absolutely. Enjoy the rest of your dinner, Edward. B_

_I will, thank you. Talk to you later. E_

Bella put her phone on the nightstand and changed into her more modest pajamas: a tank top and matching pajama pants. She went out to the living room and joined Em on the couch. "Hey."

"Get tired of sleep?"

"I wasn't sleeping."

"Yeah. You were texting Edward."

She looked at him, shocked. "Do you have cameras in my room?" she asked, laughing.

Em laughed with her. "No, I was talking to him too, and he mentioned it. Alice called me too. She told me what really happened today."

She started, "Em—"

"I told her to stop pushing you. She doesn't know when to drop things sometimes. She agreed."

"Thanks, Em."

"No prob. So, what's up with you and Edward?"

"Nothing. We just talked. I found out he has a twin sister, who is 'vain and kinda a bitch' as he puts it," she said using air quotes with her hands and giggling.

Emmett chuckled. "Oh, Rose. Yeah, the phrase _ice princess_ comes to mind when I think of her. But once she warms up to you, she can be kinda okay," he mumbled shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, beautiful people can be that way. Look at you, you're hot and you're pretty cocky."

"Well, there's the other end of the spectrum too. Like you—you're beautiful and you don't even know it," Emmett said challenging her.

"I guess the ugly duckling grew up to be a beautiful swan," she said batting her eyelashes and smiling.

"Nice. Very clever. So, are you gonna date Edward?"

Bella looked at him shocked. "Wow, you just get right to it, don't you? Do you forget he lives in Seattle? You know, where you're going."

"So, Seattle is only an hour and a half away."

"Yeah, but we're both going on to our last years of school. We'll be so busy. Plus, I barely know him. I think friendship is best."

"Bells, I love you, but you have dated some losers. Please, watch out for yourself while I'm gone."

"I will. I know you worry about me, but I'm more worried that you'll forget me when you go to Seattle. Cheerleaders and fake skanks throwing themselves at you. Remember who you are."

"Hey, you're my girl. I could never forget you. I don't want to. No worries. No fake skanks or cheerleaders for me, unless they're nice girls."

"There you go. So, can I ask you a personal question?" Bella asked. She crossed legs, and she faced him.

"Sure. Shoot." He nodded.

"Why have you been single so long?"

Emmett looked caught off guard and a little nervous. "Um, I dated in Michigan. Just didn't find the right girl."

"Oh, so you'd rather be alone?" She looked at him, confused.

"Yeah. So, what about all those guys? You just didn't wanna be alone?" He sounded surprised.

"They were more about having fun than being in relationships. I knew going into the 'relationships' they probably weren't gonna work out, and I was okay with that. I did think maybe Felix was gonna be different, but eventually he showed his true colors."

There was a knock on the door. Emmett got up to answer, then he brought the takeout food to the table, and Bella got up to get glasses and ice. She poured herself and Em some iced tea then went to sit with him at the table. She sat right next to him and handed him a glass. They ate in silence until Emmett spoke.

"You know, I can control my temper. I won't hurt anyone, but I can't promise I won't be mad."

Bella looked in his eyes, and she saw some hurt there. "I know, Em." She abandoned her plate and got up, sat in Em's lap, and then she turned her head to face him. He put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder, as he did when they were embracing this way. She made him look at her. "It's not you, Em. It's mostly me, in my head. It's really hard to talk about."

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to push you."

They hugged each other and stayed that way awhile. When Bella's phone rang from the other room, she got out of Emmett's lap and went to grab it. She saw it was a text and wondered if Edward was done with dinner. She opened the text and saw it was from Felix.

_Where the hell are you? You're dad said you moved but he won't tell me where. You better not be at his house._

She quickly responded._ We are no longer in a relationship, so it's none of your damn business. I could be fucking some other guy, and it'd be none of your concern._

_Everything you do is my concern. You don't live with daddy anymore so I'd watch that hot little mouth of yours. I will find you, and it'll be time for me to teach you another lesson._

Bella gasped and whimpered. "Shit!" She threw her phone on the bed.

Em came hurrying in her room and saw Bella with her hands in her hair, pulling it at the roots. "Bella, what's wrong?" Unable to speak, she let go of her hair. Picking up her phone, she opened the texts and then gave Em the phone. He read them and she could see he was getting angrier with each one, he was clenching his free fist, and his lips smashed together in a tight line. "What does he mean teach you another lesson?" he asked in a scary calm voice.

Bella looked at Em with tears in her eyes. "Guess I don't have the luxury of waiting anymore." She sighed. "Felix and I first broke up a year ago because he threatened me. Told me he was going to tie me down and spank me with his belt until I listened. So I left him. About a month after that, he apologized and was so sweet. He was really nice and sensitive for about three months." She started crying. "Then he got more demanding and the sex got really rough. We always had rough sex, but this was so far beyond that. Then six months ago, he made good on his threat by holding me down and spanking me with his belt." Bella refused to look at Em, she couldn't. She knew a lot of what Felix did to her she had brought on herself. "It hurt, so much, but a friend told me about the Dom/sub relationship she had with her boyfriend, so I figured he was into that." Her tears were falling in earnest and Emmett pulled her into his lap and hugged her. Bella snuggled into his embrace.

"I tried so hard to make him happy," Bella continued, her voice shaking with emotion. "But he always seemed so mad at me. He spanked me several times for whatever I'd do to deserve it. Two weeks ago, he was drunk and horny. I told him I didn't want to have sex, and he slapped me and told me I didn't get to say no. He was about to drag me to the bedroom when you showed up. You know what happened then." She buried her hands in her hair, and pulled. She shook her head. She got a detached, dead look in her eyes, like she was trying to act like it hadn't happened to her. "The next night he came over again. I didn't want to let him in, but he is huge. He looked at me like I was just a toy he wanted to play with. I begged him to not do it, but he dragged me up the stairs, tied me to the bed, and spanked me 'til I screamed. Then he made me give him a blowjob. He was really rough, but he got off, then left. I didn't see him again 'til yesterday." Emmett was quiet for a long time, so Bella looked up at him. He had tears running down his face and his expression was between anger and sadness. She was sure that the anger was at her. "Em, I'm so sorry—"

"Bella, no. I know why you kept it a secret from me, none of what happened was your fault, all right. Why didn't you tell your dad? He's a cop."

"No, I just want this behind me."

"Bells, he threatened you, he beat you."

"And he won't find me!" she yelled.

Emmett had never seen Bella act like that, especially to him. He backed off because he was pushing her, and it wasn't smart. Bella looked on the edge of her sanity right now, and he knew that a mad and scared Bella was a very scary thing. He could imagine the cops getting called by the neighbors, and her dad showing up at his home. "Okay, throwing up the white flag here. I'm on your side."

"I told you, Em. But do not try to solve the past. It's over and done. He will not find me, and if he does—"

"He won't get past the front door," Emmett growled. He clenched his fists and looked ready for a fight.

"Let's just change—" Her phone chimed with another text, interrupting her.

Em looked down at her phone, still in his hand. "It's Edward." He gave her the phone and left the room. She could hear him slam his door.

She sighed and read the text.

_Hey, you busy? E_

_I was, but not anymore. B_

_Sorry, did I interrupt? E_

_It's not a big deal. How was the rest of the dinner with your sister? B_

_It was all right but she asked me nine million questions about you. I was surprised how many I could answer but the small trivial ones, no idea. E_

_Lol, like what? B_

_Favorite color? E_

_Depends, purple is my favorite color overall. Favorite color to wear is blue. B_

_I wracked my brain, and I foggily remember the first night I met you. You were wearing a dark blue sweater and tight jeans. I thought you were hot. E_

_You're not so bad yourself, Dr. Any other questions? B_

_Favorite flower? E_

_Orchids. B_

_Nice. Thank god you didn't say roses. My sister's favorite flower, go figure. She got them all the time, so the smell makes me nauseous to this day. E_

_I don't mind roses, but I would much rather have orchids or lilies. B_

_They smell better to me. Favorite food? E_

_I really don't have one. I love cooking and eating all types of food. Sometimes I get in certain moods and have to have a certain dish, but anything works for me. B_

_I can't cook much more than eggs and ramen. Oh, I make a mean party pizza. E_

Bella laughed out loud about that, and she was glad that Edward could make her feel better after what she told Emmett. She answered Edward's questions and asked him the same ones. They texted back and forth for about half an hour before Bella decided to go check on Emmett. She told Edward goodnight, and they made plans to talk tomorrow. Bella put her phone down and walked to Emmett's room. She knocked and waited for him to invite her in. When he did, she found him sitting on his bed watching sports, looking like he had just showered. He was also shirtless, again.

Bella sat at the end of the bed. "Wanna explain what that was about?"

"I was angry, and needed to leave the room, so I did."

"Angry at Felix, me, or Edward?" Bella noticed the vein in his jaw twitch. She knew it. "What the hell, Em? You were basically shoving me on Edward earlier."

"Of course I was mad about what Felix did to you. Edward's text was bad timing."

"Are you gonna be a jerk about this? Do I need to stop talking to him?"

Emmett looked at her in shock. "You'd do that?"

Bella sighed. "Silly boy. I would hope you wouldn't put me in that position, but you are the most important person in my life, and I'd take a bullet for you. You're my Emmy bear." She gave him a huge, sweet smile.

Emmett smiled back. "You're my Bells. And no, I'm not going to ask you to stop talking to him. Like I said, bad timing."

Bella got up and sat next to him. She hugged him, and he hugged her back. "I gotta admit, the muscles. Pretty hot, Em."

Em pulled away a little to see her face, and though she was smiling, she was serious. Their faces were so close that one of them would need to just lean forward and they'd be kissing. Emmett wanted to, so badly. He wanted to take away all the pain she had relived for him, because that small amount of sadness in her eyes killed him. But he couldn't force himself on her. He looked away, and the moment was broken. Bella giggled nervously. "Laugh it up, smartass," Emmett said. "The ladies love my pecs. I can make them bounce. Wanna see?"

She was full on laughing now, and Emmett was overjoyed. "No, oh my god. I can so see you as one of those Speedo men, lying in a tanning bed."

Emmett chuckled. "No, those things freak me out. It all comes from the sun."

"Well, it's starting to get late. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Oh, okay. Are you gonna be okay by yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, you're not gonna have nightmares or anything, are you?"

"I hope not."

"Okay. Night."Emmett gave her another hug and a kiss on top of the head.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Emmy bear." She left his room and made her way to her own room, turning off the lights as she went.

Em got up, turned off his light and the TV. He lay in bed and sighed. "God, I wish I could have kissed her," he said quietly. He closed his eyes, hoping to have dreams of his Bella.

A/N: Ah, those crazy kids. I am a huge Emmett and Bella fan so I sympathize with ya'll. It will come together, you just gotta hang out with me for a few more chapters. Think you can do it? Leave me some love and let me know you're favorite part, or you can complain (_constructive_ criticism is always welcome.) Let me know and see ya next week.


	3. The Change

**A/N: Surprise! PTB worked super hard and got this beat'd in one day. So, you get to reap the sweet rewards. The next chapter may be a little longer than a week. It is almost done, but it is really long so it may take up to a whole week to Beta. I am horrible and forgot to thank my betas for last chapter, so thank you to kitchmil and ElleCC. For this chapter I thank AnthroBug and Margit. This is kinda a short chapter, but there is some important-ish stuff in it. Thank you to everyone who is favorting, reading, reviewing, or even looking at my story. I appreciate it. Now, onto the story**

Emmett woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee, and under the circumstances, the smell was heavenly. It was the fourth time he had been woken up since last night. Bella had several nightmares over the course of the night, and Em had been woken up by her screaming or crying. The third time he wasn't even sure if she was awake, but he had wordlessly picked her up and taken her to his bed. He held her the rest of the night and was not woken again. He glanced over at his alarm clock and saw it was 6:30. Even for a morning person like Bella that was to early He got up and walked to the kitchen where Bella was.

She saw him and looked at him wearily. "Em, go back to sleep. I already feel bad for waking you up so many times."

"No can do, Bells. I am with you. Trust me, I can run on a lot less sleep than you. Have pretty high stamina."

Em wasn't sure why but Bella blushed when he said that. Before he could tease her, she spoke. "Em, you really don't have to. I appreciate it but I feel bad too."

"Don't, Bells. This is me not someone else."

"I…I..."

Emmett got up and stood in front of Bella. Without thinking about it, he grabbed her hips with one hand and cupped her cheek with the other. "Bells, look at me." She complied and looked at him. "I know how scared you are, and I don't see that as weak. You may need to pretend for everyone else but I know who you are. Don't hide."

She looked at Emmett with what looked like hunger, but that couldn't be right. She took her lip in her mouth and worried it with her teeth. Every time she bit her lip, it got him incredibly excited, and he wanted to be the one to bite that lip. Emmett reached over from her cheek and pulled her lip from her teeth. Bella leaned closer to Em, and he thought she was gonna kiss him when her phone rang on the counter. She looked away toward it, breaking the bubble they had been in. "It's my dad. I gotta take this." Bella answered the phone, and she walked to the dining room with her cup of coffee. Emmett sighed, and he discreetly adjusted himself before making himself a cup of coffee, as well. He made his way to the dining room and found Bella already off the phone. "He called to warn me about Felix coming over. I already told him it was too late. I told him about the text, and he is finding out about a restraining order."

"You need to keep those texts or you'll have no proof." Bella looked at him a little shocked and got up to leave. "Bella!"

Bella stopped and turned around. "What, Em? You think I don't know what I need? I tried to get a restraining order before, but because I didn't take pictures of the bruises, I had NOTHING! Just drop it because I'm tired of talking about this, and I hate fighting with you," she said, her voice breaking. She turned back around and continued to her room.

Emmett sighed. "Fuck," he whispered to himself. He gave her a few minutes to cool off, then got up and headed to her room. She was turning off the light and shutting the door, fully dressed. "What's up?" Emmett asked.

"I'm leaving."

"Bella, I'm sorry."

She stood close to him and cupped his check. "I will be back. I just need to de-stress."

Em suddenly pulled her close, and he cupped the back of her head, in a moment of weakness. He rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Bells."

Bella's face softened, and she smiled at him. "I love you too." She kissed his cheek and left the house.

Bella pulled into the Starbucks and rushed inside. Edward was already sitting down waiting for her. He had two cups of coffee and two scones. Bella smiled and sat down.

"Hey, Bellsy."

"Hey, doctor."

"No fair. You have no idea what that does to me."

She giggled. "I have a pretty good idea."

"I'll get you. You just wait. So, I'm guessing that because of the early call at 6:30 and the panic in your voice, some interesting events unfolded last night."

Bella nodded. She grabbed her phone, tapped on the screen a few times, and handed Edward the phone. He read the text messages she had opened and got a livid expression on his face. "This the ex-boyfriend?" he asked, his usual velvet voice menacing and angry. Bella was sort of scared, so she just nodded. "This lesson he wants to teach you…He has hit you before hasn't he, Bella?" He looked straight in her eyes.

Bella gasped. "How did—"

"Remember how I told you about the roses that made me nauseous? Rose got a bouquet of them every time her then boyfriend got drunk and hit her or forced himself on her. I imagine this was the secret you were keeping from Em?"

"Yeah, and after those texts messages, I had to tell him what had happened. He tried to talk about pressing charges, and I lost my shit. He apologized, and then..."

"Oh, shit. That's what I interrupted. He was mad, wasn't he?"

"What—"

"Bella, Em is extremely possessive of you. Not in a crazy, psychotic, stalker way, but he does not like anyone cutting in on his time with you."

"He apologized, and said he was ok with us talking."

"What if we started doing more than talking?"

"I don't know. Do you want to do more than talk?"

"Very much so."

Bella leaned forward, very close to Edward. "Maybe we should—"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice Bella recognized immediately interrupted them.

"Fuck," Bella whispered before turning around.

"What do you want, Paul?"

"Wondering what you are doing with this guy here. You look pretty cozy. Felix won't be happy about this," he said, shaking his head.

Bella jumped out of her seat before Edward could stop her. "Fuck you, Paul! Go ahead, run back to your friend and tell him. He and I are no longer a couple."

Paul got an evil smile on his face. He grabbed Bella and pulled her close to him.

Edward was by his side in a flash. He had a hand on Paul's shoulder. "Let her go or lose the arm."

"Are you kidding me? This doesn't concern you, pretty boy."

Edward grabbed Paul's forearm and squeezed part of it. Paul let go of Bella immediately and then cried out in pain. Edward pushed himself in front of Bella, as if to shield her, and waited to see if Paul would make a move. Paul glared at Edward and left, still holding his arm.

"What was that?" Bella asked, looking at Edward wide-eyed.

"We need to go. Do you have your car?" Bella nodded, and they headed to her car. He gave her direction to his parents' house. "It was a pressure point used to incapacitate your opponent. I took Karate from the time I was thirteen to nineteen. I have a first degree black belt."

"Wow, I never would have guessed."

"When I turned thirteen, I had some anger issues and it helped me funnel it into something productive."

The rest of the drive was spent in companionable silence. They got to his parents' house, and Bella was stunned with how large the house was. It was obvious his parents had money. She half expected to see BMW's or Lexus' in the driveway, but it looked like no one was home. Edward led her inside, and she was overwhelmed by how beautiful it was, but at the same time it also had a homey feel. It was warm, relaxing, and you could feel the love. Edward stood in the middle of the living room, and he looked kinda unsure, which was adorable. "My room is upstairs, or we can stay down here."

She got really close to him and grabbed the front of his t-shirt. "And what might we do in your room?"

Bella could tell what he was thinking because his look totally changed. His bright green eyes got darker, his breathing accelerated, and she could feel his heart beating faster. She automatically licked her lips. Edward groaned lowly and suddenly put his hand behind her head and pulled her to him. Her lips crashed against his, and Bella moaned. He ran his tongue across her top lip, and she opened her mouth to him. Bella reached up and weaved her hands in his hair. She pulled on it, and he growled into her mouth. The sound went straight to her center. Bella let him control the kiss until he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. She was panting and incredibly turned on by just the kiss. "I've wanted to do that since yesterday," Edward said.

"Then why'd you stop." This time she pulled him to her and kissed him. Their tongues danced together in harmony. He tangled his hands in her hair, and she ran her hands up his arms and across his chest. Edward suddenly grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. Bella wound her legs around him, and he started walking toward the stairs. They made it to his room, and he set her down. When he ripped his shirt off she did the same. He pushed her up against the door and started kissing down her neck. When he bit her neck she cried out. "Oh, god."

"You like that, baby? You like it rough?"

"You have no idea."

He kissed her again, punishing her lips with nips from his teeth. He kissed down her neck and nibbled to her cleavage. Bella was running her nails up and down his chest and back. He placed a kiss on top of each breast. He was about to take her bra off when the phone rang. He recognized the ringtone. "Shit. I got to get this. It's my mom. She won't stop calling. Hey, Mom."

While Edward talked to his mom, Bella took in his room. It was mostly a few family pictures along with some childhood trophies. Bella imagined all his important stuff was back home in Seattle. Bella was broken out of her perusing by Edward.

"Shit, my mom is on her way home. She forgot something, and her first client cancelled. She could be here awhile. Rain check?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Then, as much as it pains me to say this, you need to put your shirt back on."

Bella laughed, bent down, grabbed her shirt, and tossed Edward his. "Twenty-three and still cockblocked by your mom? That sucks."

Edward laughed and flipped her off by pretending to scratch his nose.

"Fuck me? Yeah. You were about to."

"I can still kiss the hell outta that smart little mouth." He grabbed her chin and lifted her lips to his. Bella locked her hands behind his neck and kissed him back hard. Seeking entrance by nibbling his lip, she was rewarded when he opened his mouth to her. She massaged his tongue with her own, and he reciprocated. They pulled away to breathe."I could kiss you all day. Do you want to meet my mom or skedaddle?"

Bella looked at her short shorts and her sleeveless shirt. "I want to meet your mom, but I want to be better dressed."

"My mom doesn't care about that. In fact, she'll probably invite you to dinner sometime. Then you can dress up."

"Alright, deal. I'll meet her."

"Cool. Let's go downstairs so she's not suspicious." He grabbed her hand and led her down to the family room. They sat on the couch and skipped partway through some random movie. "So, can I ask a question about Felix?" Edward felt Bella go rigid next to him.

"Sure."

"Earlier, you said you like it rough. I'd like to finish what we started, but don't want to freak you out. Did he do anything that you don't want me to?"

She sighed shakily. "I absolutely cannot do spanking with something other than a hand, and it can only be done during sex. I can take everything else. Last few times we had sex, he took it too far. Biting 'til he drew blood, pounding into me hard enough to leave bruises, etcetera. I like a little pain, but not so much to leave scars, or not be able to sit for days." Bella frowned thinking about it.

Edward lifted her chin to look at him. He had a concerned look, and he spoke softly. "I'm sorry. I had to know." Bella nodded and they paid attention to the movie. Soon, they heard a door slam and a car alarm chirp. "Moment of truth." He smiled at her.

"Edward, do you have company?" They heard his mom call, her voice getting closer. "I didn't recogn…Well, hello. Who is this?" she asked, coming closer.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Mom, this is Bella. Bella, this is my mom, Esme."

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, dear. Call me Esme, please. You are beautiful. I wonder why Edward hasn't mentioned you," she said and shot Edward an accusing glare.

"I told Rose," he said sheepishly, shrugging.

Now Esme rolled her eyes, and Bella giggled. She officially loved Esme. "You must come to dinner, Bella, since Edward is trying to be selfish."

"Ma, I just met her yesterday. She and Em are best friends."

Esme got wide eyes. "Oh, goodness. Are you Isabella Swan?"

Bella laughed. "You've either been talking to my dad or Mrs. McCarty."

"Emmett's mother and I are good friends, and we of course know your dad."

"Well, I would love to come to dinner. I do gotta go though."

"Well, nice to finally meet you, and I will have Edward let you know about dinner."

"Thank you, it was nice to meet you too."

Edward walked out with Bella to her car. "So, I will see you later?"

"Looks like it, stud." She leaned in and gave him a short kiss. He wasn't having that, and he deepened the kiss, leaving her breathless at the end. Smiling at him, she got in her car, and she thought of that kiss the entire way home.

Emmett was a little upset to learn where Bella ended up when she left, but he realized he had given Edward his blessing and apologized to Bella.

"Why do you keep getting upset about me and Edward?" Bella asked, lying propped up on her elbow. They were lounging in her room on the bed.

Emmett hated that she was so inquisitive because, yet again, he was going to have to give her a half truth. "Because Bella. You're my friend and not many guys are comfortable with our friendship. I don't want to lose you. I know Edward, and he's a good guy. Every girl falls in love with him." He finished sadly.

Bella crawled over to him and half straddled him with one leg in between his. She grabbed his face with both her hands. "You are not losing me to anyone, not now or ever. We are a package deal, so future Mr. Swan can deal with it or get to stepping. Plus, little early to be throwing the L word around."

"Why are you so afraid of that word?"

"Do you not remember my mother? When someone kisses you on the forehead, says 'I love you,' and then disappears out of your life when you are only five, it sticks with you. Plus, when you are taught by someone you care about that 'I love you' is usually preceded by pain and shame, it can warp your sense of love. I don't throw that word around, nor do I give it freely. You, my dad, and Jasper are the only men who deserve it." She smiled sadly. "For now."

"Sorry, Bells. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Don't worry. I think of her as dead; it's easier that way, and the Felix thing just…" She shook her head. She couldn't even finish that thought without crying.

They were silent for a moment, both just thinking. "All right! No more moping and sadness. We should go do something," Emmett said, jumping up from the bed

Bella smiled at Emmett's enthusiasm. "What should we go do then?"

Emmett looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled a huge dimpled grin. "Let's go to the Marine Life Center." Bella smiled back at him. When she still lived in Mt. Vernon, she visited the McCarty's on the weekends, and she and Emmett would always go to the Marine Life Center. They hadn't been there for a long time. Since before Em left to Michigan. Bella nodded her agreement, and they both went to get ready. Bella found some more weather appropriate clothes. It was the end of June, but still only 65 to 70 outside. She got dressed eagerly, brushed her hair, put on some lip gloss, and met Em in the hallway."Let's go," he said with his signature grin. Bella followed and linked her arm with his, happy to be spending time with her best friend.

**A/N: Sorry, lots of Edward and Bella, but next chapter has a lot of Emmett and Bella time and maybe a treat or two. Join me next time and again thank you all so much. What was your favorite part, love or hate it, let me know. **


	4. The Almost

**A/N: Here is the new chapter if anyone is still with me. I just want to clarify that at the beginning of this story I did say Bella will get with someone else before she gets with Emmett. Also, Edward and Bella never discussed dating or being exclusive to each other. Just wanted to clarify with some of the reviews I have received. That being said, I think that you will enjoy this chapter. There is tons of Bella and Emmett time and progression for them. Plus, it's super long. Also, if ffn removes my story I am also posting it over at an archive of our own under penname lemongumdrop. I want to thank my beta's kitchmil and JulieToo. If you need a good beta head over to project team beta. They rock! Hope you enjoy!  
**

Emmett and Bella enjoyed their visit so much at the marine life center; it was as if they were teenagers again It was slightly amusing too because everyone thought they were dating. One old couple with their grandkids commented, causing Emmett to put his arm around Bella and kiss her on the cheek. After wasting as much time and energy as they could there, they decided to go eat at Bayou on Bay. Bella was intimidated by the prices while perusing the menu. Emmett insisted on paying and for Bella to order what she wanted without looking at the price. They ended up splitting the crab cakes appetizer and she got gumbo, cornbread, and a side Caesar salad. Emmett chose seafood pasta, a side Caesar salad, and side gumbo cup. Bella tried to talk Emmett out of buying her a cocktail, but his persistent teasing led her to order a Bay Hurricane. She still got teased because it was a "fruity girly drink" as Emmett put it; she got two just to spite him. He of course ordered a beer. After dinner they split beignets, which were delicious traditional New Orleans doughnuts. They were still finishing dessert when Bella had an idea.

"We should go to New Orleans for real some day. Dinner here has left me with even more of a desire than I had before."

"If we play against the Saints on their home turf, we would have to go to New Orleans."

"Yeah, that's you and your teammates. I, on the other hand, will still be here in BFE Washington. I'm talking about you and me together."

"You want to spend that much time with me and have nowhere to get away from me?"

"Um, I moved in. I live with you now. If I get sick of you, it'll be at home, and not in a new city with fun stuff to do."

"Well, in that case, we definitely should go. I can't have you getting sick of me."

"Would never happen." They smiled at each other and finished their dessert. Emmett got the check and dropped a hundred dollar bill in the folder, gave it back to the waitress, and advised her to keep the change. She looked liked she wanted to kiss him. Bella laughed, and Em led her outside to get in his Jeep. "I had fun today, Emmett. It's so hard to believe we only have a month left until you leave."

Emmett nodded and smiled. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

"Sure. What's up?"

"How many times have you been to Seattle?"

"Um, like twice for a few hours. Why?"

"Well, I was planning on going up there a week early just to get settled in and everything. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. We can hang out. Go to the zoo, the aquarium, Pike Place, and so on."

"Do you want me there while you're settling?"

"Of course I do. Once training camp starts at the end of July, I'm practically unavailable until January, Bells. I'll have time to Skype or call. That's about it."

Bella nodded. "I know. If you want me there, I would love to spend time with you. I am really going to miss you though." She started to get misty-eyed thinking about not being able to see and talk to him every day.

Emmett felt exactly the same way. He knew it was going to be hard, but football was all he knew and what he loved. "This is going to be hard, and I knew that going into this. I will miss my family and my friends, but I think I'm going to miss you most. We made it through four years of college. We can do it again. Plus, we have Alice's Independence Day barbeque, rafting, the water park, and all sorts of fun packed into a month. You'll be happy to rest when the time comes."

Bella nodded again. Since they had made it back home and were parked in the carport, she reached over and grabbed Emmett's hand "Hey, Em, do you think that we have a weird relationship? Like maybe we're too close?"

Em looked at her in shock and confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, everywhere we go everyone thinks we are together, and no man I have ever met has been comfortable with our relationship. I'm just wondering if that's weird, or do other people run into the same problem we do? You're my best friend in the world. I love you, I really do, and I wonder why that isn't okay." She looked close to tears, and Em's heart went out to her.

He pulled her closer to him, gathering her in a hug. He grabbed her chin to look at him. "Bells, I don't know why it is weird to other people. I love you too, so I don't care what other people think. I've had girls not believe me when I said you were just a friend. A lot of guys thought I was your 'friend with benefits,' but none of that means shit to me. I care about you and your feelings. Maybe we're destined to be seventy and in the same nursing home, with our beds side by side."

They both laughed. "You'll be pinching the nurses' butts, and I'll stare at the orderlies' asses and we'll reminisce about the good old days when we were young and fancy free." Bella giggled.

Emmett laughed. "Sounds like a plan. You ready to go inside?"

Bella nodded, and they got out of his Jeep and made their way inside. Bella put their leftovers in the fridge, hung her coat up, and went to her room. She had accidently left her phone at home and was anxious to check for any messages. She had two calls from Alice, three more texts from her, each one snippier than the last. She rolled her eyes. She also had two texts from Edward, making her smile. The first one read: _Hey, Bellsy! My parents are going to be gone this weekend, so my mom wants you to come over for dinner on Wednesday, if that works for you. And I wanted to know if you wanted to come over Friday night. Let me know._

Bella giggled. She opened the second one and it read: _Hey, call me when you get in. _Bella shook her head, called Edward, and waited for him to answer.

"Hey, I was starting to wonder if you were going to call."

"Yeah, Em and I went to have a BFF day, and I forgot my phone at home. I can do Wednesday, but Friday? I don't know. Without adult supervision, I wonder, are you gonna try to seduce me?"

Edward chuckled. "It's a possibility."

Bella smiled. "Well, at least you're honest. I have no plans for either day."

"Cool. I'll tell my mom about Wednesday."

"Okay. So, how was your day?"

Edward told her how his mom had grilled him about her. He also had helped his mom with some projects around the house, so his day had gone by quickly. Bella told Edward about her day with Emmett, which Edward found cute. They talked for another twenty minutes until Edward started yawning. They bid their goodnights to each other. As she went to put her phone down it chimed with a text. It was Alice. Bella texted her back and told her why she was "being ignored all day." They made plans to have breakfast tomorrow. Bella finally put her phone on her nightstand and sighed. She loved the pixie, but Alice exhausted her.

The day had been hotter than she had expected, so she knew the night was going to be warmer than usual. She changed into a band t-shirt and boy shorts, then began to spread lotion on her legs. She had just started when Emmett showed up at her door, freshly showered. "Hey, Em. Come on in."

Em came in and sat on her bean bag chair. "What is it with girls and lotion?"

"We like to smell nice, and we want our skin to be soft."

Em wiggled his eyebrows. "Anticipating someone touching it soon?" Bella blushed. "Oh my god, you are."

"No! I always put lotion on."

"And here I thought you naturally smelled like that. The illusion is shattered."

Bella laughed and threw her lotion bottle at him. He caught it perfectly. "Show off," she mumbled.

Em gave her his best dimpled smile. "Gotta impress you somehow."

"Well, I wasn't done, so I'll be super impressed if you give me my lotion back."

"Want me to help you?" he asked, giving her a wicked grin.

Bella could feel her arousal, and the thought of Emmett's hands on her was too much. "I really wouldn't suggest that unless you want to be jumped."

"Well, I am a man, so I won't say no."

Bella stared at him with her mouth slightly open. "You'd have sex with me?"

"I don't know, Bells. I have already told you that you're hot, and your lack of clothing right now is pretty sexy."

"I'm a little sexually frustrated right now."

"Me too. It's been awhile."

"I think physically, I would definitely enjoy it. But emotionally, I think that would mess with me."

"Worried I'd make you fall in love with me?" he asked, teasing.

"Yes, think about it. I already love you," she said, seriously.

"Yeah, same here."

Bella turned her radio on then opened the drawer on her nightstand. She handed Em a plastic disposable cup, a huge handful of sunflower seeds, and then leaned up against the wall to eat her own seeds. They were quiet for a long while. When Emmett ran out of his handful he came and sat next to Bella. She put the rest of the seeds between them.

Emmett cleared his throat. "I want to try something."

"What?"

"I want to kiss you."

Bella looked at him dumbfounded. "Why?"

"See conversation above. Plus, I've always wondered. Come on, Bells. Tell me in the twenty plus years we've been friends, you've never thought about it."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"And we're both single?"

"Technically we are but okay. We need rules though; just kissing, you can use tongue, whatever, but no groping."

Em held his hands up in surrender. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Bella scooted a little closer to Emmett. He brought his hand up and put it behind her neck. Bella looked up at Em through her lashes a moment before Emmett leaned in and gently brushed his lips with hers. It suddenly felt like a wildfire of desire had been set. They both leaned more into the kiss. Bella grabbed Emmett's shoulder with one hand and rested the other on his chest while he laced his fingers in her hair. Bella ran her tongue across his bottom lip, and his lips parted accordingly. Their tongues battled for dominance. It was pure, raw passion. Bella found herself breaking her own rule and positioning herself so she was straddling his lap. Em put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer. She ground herself into him, and he pulled away.

He rested his forehead on her shoulder before looking at her. "Bells, we gotta stop."

Bella gave him a seductive, wicked grin he had never seen before. It made him grow harder. "Your body doesn't seem to want to stop."

"Bella. This is dangerous territory."

Bella looked into his blue eyes and saw the fear and confusion there. She sighed. "You're right. Just because we're horny, it's no reason to make a decision like that." She got off his lap and sat on her side of the bed. "That kiss was pretty amazing though."

Emmett grabbed a pillow, and he put it over his lap. Bella giggled. "Yeah, it was epic even."

They both smiled at each other. They talked for a while longer, and they ended up deciding Em would sleep in her room in case her nightmares came back. Bella slept nightmare free that night.

"You are acting extra scatter-brained this morning."

"Because I am a huge slut, Alice!" Bella whisper-yelled. "I got a text from Edward this morning saying he dreamt of me last night, which most people would think is cute. Not me, I felt shitty. Because while he was dreaming of me, I was making out with my best friend!"

Alice looked at Bella with wide eyes, shocked. Bella and Alice had grabbed coffee and muffins for breakfast and were enjoying the nice day at the park. "Whoa! You need to explain that. You were making out with Emmett?"

Bella explained her day with Emmett, dinner, his invite to Seattle, her confession in his Jeep, and then she explained everything leading up to the kiss, the kiss itself, the escalation, and the rejection.

Bella looked frustrated and confused. "I don't know what to do, Ali. I know there's something there with Emmett, but he is holding back. So, I'm moving forward with Edward. We haven't discussed exclusivity to each other. Oh god, what if Edward falls in love with me?"

"Oh, Bellsy, any man who has a pulse could fall in love with you. I think Emmett is scared a strictly physical relationship would wreck your friendship, and it would. Now you two together in a dating relationship would not only work, but it would last. With Edward, that could last too. Maybe you need to take the relationship you've been given. If Emmett can't wake up before either of you fall in love, then it may be time to let that part of him go."

"I don't know if I can do that."

Alice sighed. "Bellsy, I love you, so don't take this too hard, but wake the fuck up!" Bella's head snapped up and she stared at Alice in shock. "We are not in high school anymore. The perfect dream relationship doesn't exist. Edward is interested, he's attractive, good career, house, car, and he may be the only guy that can accept the freak-show friendship you and Em have. You could just as easily tell Em how you feel, but you cannot have both. So, either grow a pair and tell Emmett, or have a conversation with Edward and see what he is expecting from you. Capisce?" Bella nodded, a little frightened of the pixie. "All right. Let's go shopping for your dinner date with the Cullens."

Bella endured shop after shop with Alice. When Alice got in shopping mode, it was like the pixie was on crack. Bella finally made it home and collapsed on her bed. She must have fallen asleep because she woke up and heard talking and laughing in the living room. Edward's smooth voice stood out. She jerked up from her bed, having no idea what she was supposed to do. How was she supposed to act around both them? She really wanted to hide in her room, but she did not want them talking about both kissing her. She brushed her hair and checked that she was presentable, then hurried out of her room. She walked normally to the living room where Em and Edward were playing a video game and trash talking to each other. "Hey, I thought I heard you guys in here."

"Hey, Bellsy," Edward exclaimed without looking at her.

"Hey, come watch me kick Edward's ass," Emmett said, also not looking at her.

"You know I could come in here, be an axe wielding murderer, and you wouldn't even notice," she joked. She sat on the recliner next to where the guys were on the couch. "This game? I can tell you how to win, Edward."

"Don't you dare, Bells. You had to figure it out on your own, and I still maintain that it is cheating." Emmett said.

"That's because you're a sore loser. You can't stand not being the best at something. You have won too much in your life," Bella said matter-of-factly.

"You haven't won enough. That is why you, my dear, are so competitive," Emmett teased.

Bella stuck her tongue out at him. Edward just laughed at the two of them. Edward and Emmett ended their game, with Emmett winning of course. "Okay, it's my turn. Time to spank you into submission, Em," Bella joked. Emmett and Edward both looked at her with shocked expressions. "What? Too much?"

They all laughed together, and Emmett pressed play on the controller. After three rounds, two of which Bella won, they decided to take a break for dinner. Emmett had ordered some pizza, and they were all sitting eating.

"So, Edward. Where's Sherlock?" Bella asked.

Edward laughed. "Having way too much fun in my mom's huge yard and playing with her dogs."

"Oh. Well that kinda sucks that he wasn't all excited to see me." She frowned. "I guess watching someone sleep doesn't hold any interest anymore."

Emmett and Edward both laughed. Edward replied, "I'll be sure to tell him he's in the doghouse."

Bella and Emmett both chuckled."Clever pun." Bella said. She finished her pizza, so she got up and took her plate in the kitchen. Hanging out with two guys she was intensely attracted to was a little taxing; she needed to maintain her bearings and just get through the night. For a small reprieve she headed to her room.

It had only been about five minutes when someone knocked on her door. She huffed. "It's open."

Edward walked in and had his hands in his pockets again. "Hey."

"Hi." She looked at him, unsure what to do or say.

"Em's taking a shower. We're gonna go grab some drinks. Wanna come?"

"Nah, plus someone's gotta stay sober to come drive you both home." She bit her lip and looked down at her.

"Everything okay? You look stressed or something."

Bella sighed. "Emmett and I kissed last night, and I feel guilty about it."

Edward sat down. "Oh. Do you want to be with him?"

"We stopped it to save our friendship, but I feel guilty 'cause I don't know what your feelings are."

"Well, honestly I'm not expecting a relationship. I live in Seattle during the school year, and I start my residency in a year. If a relationship were to form, we'd work it out, but it would be extremely hard. I'm just winging it right now."

"I'm not going to lie, Edward. I am attracted to you, but I'm in love with Emmett."

"Why don't you tell him, Bella? I saw Paul the other day, and I can guess what Felix did to you. Don't you deserve happiness and a guy who is worth all the trouble?"

"Not everyone gets what they want, Edward. Look at me. I am completely ordinary. Em—"

"You are wrong. You are extraordinary, and the fact that you don't know it makes you more attractive. Stop thinking that you aren't good enough, because you are better than a lot of women Em and I have met."

Bella smiled at him. "Thanks, Edward. I'm just scared that he'll reject me."

"You won't know until you try." They were silent for a moment. "Do you want me to cancel dinner with my mom?"

"No, we're still going to be friends, right? I mean, if you're friends with Em you gotta deal with me. We are kinda a package deal."

"We are still going to be friends, Bella. Just cause you'd rather have sex with Em than me does not mean I dislike you." Edward said, chuckling.

She nudged him with her shoulder. "You would totally be on the top of my list if Em and I were to stay just friends."

Edward laughed and pulled Bella into his side. The door to Em's room opened and Edward let go of Bella, scooting over a little just before Em showed up at Bella's door.

"Hey, I figured you were in here. You ready?"

Edward nodded. "Yup."

"You coming, Bells?"

"No, I figure I'll stay sober in case you guys decide to overdo it."

"All right."

Emmett looked at Edward and raised his eyebrows, to which Edward nodded and said, "See you later, Bells. I'll talk to you later." He gave Bella a small hug and left the room.

Emmett looked at Bella saying nothing. Bella was starting to get nervous. "What's up, Em?"

"You tell me." Bella looked at him confused. "I have known you for twenty years, Bella. I remember you as a toddler. You have pensive face," Emmett explained.

"I do not have pensive face," Bella objected.

"Uh-huh. Fine, don't tell me. I will call you if we need a ride or something." He grabbed Bella's offered hand and pulled her up, giving her a huge bear hug. She giggled. "Try not to get in any trouble."

"I think I'm supposed to say that to you. Don't get in any drunken bar fights, no sex with hookers in the bathroom, things like that."

"All right. Later." With a huge dimpled grin and a wink he left her room.

She could hear him and Edward talking in the hallway and then they left. Bella sighed and slumped on her bed. She really could use a drink right now but she knew Emmett, and he was going to get drunk. Making the decision to not continue going forward with Edward was an easy one. After kissing Emmett last night she knew that sleeping, or continuing on, with Edward would really hurt Emmett if he had the same feelings for her. Trying to decide when and how to tell Emmett how she felt was the hard decision.

Letting out a frustrated huff, Bella got up and changed into her PJ's, and then she headed to the kitchen to grab a soda. She downed a third of the can in one swig. She was staring off into to space and thinking so hard she did not hear her phone the first time it chimed. The second tine it chimed it broke her out of her trance. Hurrying to get her phone she stubbed her toe on the doorjamb. "Son of a bitch," she yelled, grabbing her phone and hitting the answer button."Hello."

"Bella. It's Emmett. Are you still at home?"

"Of course I am. Why?"

"Lock the door. And close all the windows."

"Em—"

"Bella," he warned. "Just please do what I say."

"Okay. All the windows are closed and I am going to lock the door now." She clicked the deadbolt into place and clicked the lock on the knob. "It's done, now will you please tell me what the heck is going on?"

"Felix was here at the bar. He saw me, and he hightailed it. I hope I'm wrong, but I have a feeling that he's on his way over there now."

Bella was about to tell Emmett to come home now when there was a booming knock on the door. She stared at the door as if it were going to attack her, but she knew the real trouble was on the other side. There was another knock that was louder this time. "Emmett," she whispered. "I think he's here."

"I'll be there soon. Do not answer the door."

"Bella! I know you're in there. Open up, babe!" Felix yelled.

"Hurry up," she hissed in the phone and hung up.

"I miss you, Bella. Please open the door. I just want to talk."

"Go away, Felix! You're drunk," she yelled at the door.

"You know you want to let me in. I remember how I used to make your body sing. I'm sorry. I know I was a jerk when we went out to dinner the other night. You just always try to push me away," he slurred.

"I'm not letting you in. I'd get out of here before Emmett gets home."

"You better not be fucking him, Bella. You know I love you, and you use it to punish me. So now I'm going to punish you." Bella felt the tears pool in her eyes and start falling. "You want it, you were so wet the last time I spanked that pretty ass of yours."

Bella slid down the wall and sat next to the door. She buried her hands in her hair. Not wanting to hear Felix's taunts, she covered her ears. "Shut up!" she roared so loudly her throat felt raw.

Feeling on the edge of a breakdown, she laid her head on her drawn up knees, screamed out all her rage, and cried out the pain. She didn't know how long she sat there like that, but she was suddenly being shaken.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled as she realized he was standing in front of her. He was home, warm and safe. She jumped into his arms and starting sobbing harder. "It's okay, Bells. He's gone. Shhh." He stood there holding her until her crying stopped.

She pulled back to look in his face. "I'm sorry I ruined your night," she said with a sniffle.

He grabbed her chin gently to look up at her. "Hey, you didn't ruin it. That asshat is the only one who ruined anything. Edward had to hold me back from kicking his ass. I swear, Bella. I saw him, remembered what he did to you, and all I saw was red."

"Where is Edward?"

"He saw that you were in distress and decided that you didn't need two people hanging around, so he left. He said he'll call you tomorrow. Are you going to be okay, Bells? I've never seen you like this," he said. Concern was etched into his beautiful face.

"I was really scared and he was taunting me. I just couldn't take it anymore. I snapped. I'll be okay. I really need a drink." She pulled out of his half-embrace and headed to the kitchen. She had pulled out a glass and was digging in the freezer when Emmett came in.

"I don't think that drinking is the best thing right now."

"I am drinking. You can't stop me," she explained, not bothering to look at him. "So, you can either sit and watch me, or you can join me. There it is!" She pulled out the bottle of rum she was looking for and grabbed two cokes from the fridge. After pouring them both a large amount of rum, she then poured the coke in to fill their glasses. Handing him his glass, she picked hers up too. "Cheers."

They clinked their glasses together. Bella chugged the drink until it was gone. Emmett looked at her in surprise. She slammed the tumbler on the counter and poured herself another while looking at Em with raised eyebrows. He threw back the rest of the drink and put his glass next to hers again. She repeated the whole process. Soon, they both had downed three glasses of rum and coke. Emmett had a nice buzz. Bella looked like she was fairly buzzed as well.

Emmett stopped her from continuing. "Bells, you're buzzed. Just stop." He grabbed her hand, and Bella looked at his hand on hers, and then she looked at him. He recognized the look in her eyes, and it was the hunger he thought he saw yesterday morning.

"Screw playing it safe," she said.

Before he could clarify her meaning, her lips were on his. His alcohol-addled mind couldn't think of a reason to stop her. He weaved one hand in her hair while the other gripped her hip, pulling her closer to him. Her moan was lost in their interlocked lips. Their lips and tongues did a frenzied dance. Hands started caressing, roaming, gripping, and pulling. Em pushed Bella against the counter. She pulled away, and while giving him a sexy smile, she hopped up on the counter. He stood between her legs and attached his lips to her neck. Biting her neck and sucking on her pulse point caused Bella to start panting and moaning.

"Don't stop, Emmett." Her nails scratched his scalp, and she pulled on his short hair. It felt so good that Emmett growled and picked Bella up by grabbing her ass. She locked her legs together behind his back. After carrying her to the couch, he sat with her straddling him.

He played with the strap of her tank top before pulling it down, and he noticed she was not wearing a bra. His tongue traced where the strap was and she ground her center into his hardness. It felt so good he hissed. "I want you so bad, Bella."

"I want you too, Emmett."

For some reason something clicked in his brain when she said that and he realized what was happening. He was about to have drunken sex with his best friend, and what was worse was he almost didn't care enough to stop. She felt so good in his arms, and it felt so right, like they were meant to fit together. He realized once they had sex there was no going back, they had to stop and revisit this with a calm, _sober_, discussion. Realizing that Bella was too far gone, he knew it was up to him to stop this. He was so going to regret this; he just knew it. "Bells, we gotta stop this."

She shook her head in defiance. "I let you stop this last night. I'm not going to let you do it again."

He grabbed her wrists in one hand and pulled them away from his body. "You _are_ drunk, and you _will_ regret this in the morning. Please. Let's just go to bed and talk in the morning."

"Oh, yes, let's go to bed," she slurred. Em could tell she was about ready to pass out. He picked her up, carried her to the bed, and tucked her in. He did his nighttime routine, and by the time he came back, she was out. He crawled in the bed with her and passed out almost immediately.

**A/N: Hahaha. I am such a cockblock. Next chapter will be the one you are all waiting for. Leave me some love!**


	5. The Confession

A/n: Here it is, Chapter 5. It is kinda short but the next one should be longer. I have been struggling. It seems not many people are interested in this story, but I know there are lurkers. I am guilty of it myself. Hopefully this chapter will restore your faith in this story. Thanks to the people who read, comment, follow, and rec. I appreciate it. Enjoy!

Bella woke up the next morning with a fuzzy head. She felt Emmett wrapped around her, and she looked over at him. He was shirtless, but other than that, everything was the same as every other morning … except it wasn't. All of last night's events came back to her. Some of it was blurry, but she remembered it all. The time to feel mortified about throwing herself at him was not now. She needed advice and she needed it now. Bella got out of bed as fast as her body would let her, got dressed, and crept out of the house. Five minutes later, she was knocking on Alice's door.

"Morning, Bellsy."

"Alice, I have a problem! Emmett's and my relationship just got a whole lot more complicated," she blurted out, walking into Alice's living room.

Alice looked at Bella with a knowing look, like she knew it was coming. "Why? What's going on?"

Bella looked a little sheepish. Alice was always vocal about her sex life, but Bella was not. "Em and I drank a surprising amount of rum last night. After that, somehow, we ended up on his couch, making out, moving to a strong PG-13 on our way to NC-17."

Alice looked a little proud and smug. "Well, usually, I only get naked from tequila so use that next time. I don't see how this complicates things."

"Alice, your brother and I almost had sex!" Bella was pacing back and forth and gesturing with her hands.

"I heard you. So what?"

"We're best friends. I'm like a sister to him."

To Bella's dismay, Alice started laughing. "Oh, Bella. It is so obvious, to everyone except you two, you are crazy about each other. I talked to Edward. You guys are only fooling yourselves."

"No, you're mistaken."

"Bells, Emmett is my brother, and as much as we piss each other off, we're actually pretty close. I know him well enough. You and I are best friends and have shared everything since elementary school. I know you well enough too. I'm not stupid, and I'm not mistaken. So, since you didn't have sex cam I ask who stopped it?"

"I think he did. I remember I didn't want to stop, and he mentioned us being drunk."

"Bella ..." Alice shook her head back and forth.

"No, Alice!" Bella interrupted. "I can't go down this road again. I did feel that way about Em, but everyone, including you, told me I was too young and he couldn't feel that way about me, so I HAD to move on. YOU told me to go after Edward!"

"But you never moved on. You keep dating these losers, Bells. I know you have better taste, and you admitted they were substitutions, and poor ones. I don't know if you realized it while Emmett was in college, but you got a body. You have boobs now; it sounds bad, but sometimes seeing someone as a woman makes you realize your attraction. I know you love Em, and that boy has been in love with you since he was ten. He just never realized what you two have is so far beyond simple friendship. I told you to go after Edward because I know how long you've hurt over Emmett. I didn't think he'd wake up; maybe you need to do it for him."

Bella looked at Alice and tried not to let her words sink in. The harder she tried, the less it worked. Everything Alice was saying made sense. But she knew Emmett; he'd deny his feelings rather than make things weird. She would have to be very clear with how she felt.

"So, what happened this morning? Were things weird?"

"Um, I left before he woke up."

"Bella!"

"I panicked."

"Go get coffee and breakfast, then get back home and face him like an adult," Alice chirped, all but pushing her out of the house.

"Fine, pushy. I'll call you."

When Bella made it back to the apartment, it was still dark and quiet, just as she had left it. She set the coffee and muffins on the counter and made her way to her room. When she opened the door, Em was splayed out on the bed facedown. He was shirtless and had a pair of Seahawks pajama pants on. They were riding low, so she could see his Hanes underwear; she couldn't help but wonder if they were boxers, briefs, or boxer briefs. He rolled over and opened one eye to look at her. She smiled at him. "How you feeling?"

"Like if we drink again it needs to not be rum. I had no idea such a little person could drink so much. I'm mostly just tired, so I'm not getting out of bed."

"Well, then I guess I'll go drink coffee and eat muffins by myself."

Emmett opened both eyes and looked at her wide-eyed. "You brought food?"

"Of course, Em. I wouldn't go get coffee and not get food."

"You sure do know how to spoil a guy." He smiled, and she wanted to lick those damn dimples.

Bella shook her head while rolling her eyes. "Come on, get up. Coffee is getting cold." She disappeared from the doorway and headed to the dining room. By the time Emmett made it to the table, Bella was halfway through her muffin. He sat down quietly and began to eat his muffin. Bella was having a hard time with the silence going on between them, but she was so nervous. How did she even start the conversation, especially since he was still shirtless?

Thankfully, Emmett took the reins from her. "Do you remember last night?"

Bella nodded. "I do; I remember everything. Do you?"

"Yes, I am very aware of what happened last night."

The silence stretched out in front of them, and Bella started nervously drumming her fingernails on the polished wood of the table. She kept glancing at him, and she saw his eyes cut to her often.

"Do you regret it?" Bella blurted out before she could stop herself, distracted by his pecs.

"Out of the things I regret last night stopping you was probably the biggest one," he said with confidence.

"What is going on here, Emmett?" Bella asked, seriously confused and hopeful.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean between me and you."

Emmett played with his muffin before answering. "I don't know, Bella. I don't know what is going on inside my head. Our friendship—"

"It's not the same."

Emmett let out a large sigh. "It's not."

Bella covered her face with her hands. She did not want to see that look on Emmett's face. She knew what he was going to do and it killed her.

"I think the night we kissed made things too intense. It has us looking at each other in a sexual way," he said.

"Christ, Em! Are you really going to sit there and tell me you have no feelings for me beyond friendship? You know you have always sucked at lying, but I never realized what a coward you are!" Bella got up and headed to her room.

"Bella, come back," Emmett yelled from the dining room.

She ignored him and slammed her door shut. About twenty seconds later, her door flew open. Emmett was standing there, and he was pissed. His normally bright eyes were now a stormy blue. He stepped into her room and slammed the door shut behind him. He got in her personal space, and she moved back until she ran into her desk. He leaned forward and trapped her in between himself and the desk with his arms. Bella could feel her heart racing.

"What did you just call me?" he asked calmly.

Bella just looked at him, and she bit her lip.

Emmett reached up and pulled her lip from her teeth. "I asked you a question, Bella."

"I … I called you a liar and a coward."

"So, how am I any different from you? I know what you and Edward have done."

"I ended things with him. We weren't dating. Alice gave me some faulty advice."

"Why did you end things with him?" he asked. He looked truly intrigued.

"Because, it wasn't right."

Em pulled back from her and Bella drew in a deep, calming breath. Emmett shook his head and turned away from Bella. She couldn't deny she was turned on, but Emmett's domineering attitude moments ago was out of anger. It really wasn't time to be thinking about all the things she wanted him to do to her. She was sure she could make him blush. Emmett opened her door and walked out.

"Um ..." she said to herself. "What the hell?" She walked out of the room and followed him to his room. "What the fuck, Emmett?"

"You are really pushing me today, Isabella."

Bella was stunned. He only called her that when he was really mad at her. "Good, maybe you need to be pushed. You try so hard to keep things safe and comfortable. Life is messy. It can't always be put in a nice box …"

"What do you want from me?" he yelled.

"To be honest with me; that never used to be an issue!" she yelled back at him. "We can both admit that something has changed."

Emmett drew in a deep breath, then he exhaled, calming himself down. "When we were younger, it was so easy. You were just one of the guys. You were Bella and I could count on you for anything. I missed you so much when I was in Michigan. When I came back, you were a woman. The skinny, awkward Bella I left behind was gone. She was replaced with this insanely beautiful woman with a body that made me feel things that were not appropriate, but that wasn't the only thing that had changed about you. You are sad, Bells. I can see it in your eyes. You smile, but it doesn't reach your eyes anymore. Is that all Felix?"

Bella had tears pooling in her eyes. She shook her head. "No. It is mostly him, but it's not just him. I'm scared that I can't be in a relationship unless it's dysfunctional."

"You deserve so much more than that."

"Yeah so I've been told, but that isn't the point here, Em. You're feelings have changed for me." she asked, cocking up her eyebrows.

He dropped his head and nodded. "I guess they have."

"So, what do we do?"

"What do you want, Bells? Do we go back to the way we were and pretend like nothing happened?"

"I don't think we can, Em. I don't think I want to forget it."

"Fine, let's be brutally honest. What are your feelings?"

"Oh, no. This was your idea; you first."

Looking at her with a nervously, he spoke. "I adore you, I always have, and you know that. It wasn't until four months ago I started entertaining a relationship beyond friendship with you. I was too scared to tell you because I treasure our friendship. I pushed you toward Edward because I guess I thought if I knew you were unavailable then these thoughts and feelings would go away. They didn't. They came back full force with another new feeling, jealousy."

"Oh, Emmett. Men are so stupid," she said and smiled at him. "I have been in love with you for a long time, so I don't know why you couldn't see it."

"But all the men—"

"You were gone, and I knew you didn't feel that way about me. Think about it: Paul, Jacob, and Felix. What do they all have in common?" she explained.

"Um … they are all asses?"

Bella laughed and shook her head. "They are all huge. Just like you. Believe me, the similarities ended there though. I was trying to substitute them for you."

"So, our feelings are mutual?"

"Are you usually this slow?" Bella asked, smiling.

"It's not every day you find out the person you care about most in the world is in love with you too. It's kind of a lot to take in."

"I always hoped you felt that way about me, but yeah, it is overwhelming."

They silently stood there, not quite sure what to say to each other. Bella sighed and sat on Emmett's bed. He looked at her and gave her his dimpled smile.

"You're such a cheater, breaking out the dimples," Bella joked.

"Hey, gotta use my…what was it …oh yes, my bread and butter," he said, simply. He shook his head, and they were silent again. Emmett broke the silence first. "How long?"

Bella looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"How long have you been in love with me?"

"Um…Since I was fifteen."

"Wow. Why?" he asked sincerely.

Bella laughed. "Oh, gee. I don't know. Maybe 'cause I have known you since I can remember. Other than my dad, you are the one constant in my messed up life. I know that no matter what happens in either of our lives, you will be there to back me up anytime I need it. You love me for who I am, not who you want me to be. You are my brother, protector, and best friend all in one. I trust you more than I trust myself—" Bella was cut off by Emmett kissing her. He ran his tongue over her lips and she gasped, opening her mouth. She let him control the kiss, and he stroked her tongue with his. Bella grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and gripped his bicep with the other. She could feel him flex, and she moaned.

Emmett pulled away. "It's not just sexual for me, but I really don't think I can stop if we start this again."

Before Bella could speak, his phone rang. They both looked over at it, just letting it ring. It stopped and Emmett looked over at her again. He leaned toward her, and his phone rang again. "Son of a bitch," he murmured.

"It's Alice; she is the only one who won't give up."

Emmett groaned and snatched his phone off the nightstand. "Hello?" Bella could hear Alice's voice on the other end but not what she was saying. Emmett rolled his eyes and thrust the phone in Bella's direction. "You weren't answering your phone apparently."

Bella laughed and took the phone from him. "Yes, Alice." Emmett went to his bathroom.

"You haven't called. It has been an hour."

"We were talking, Alice."

"Right," Alice said sarcastically. "So, how did it go?"

"I think I should call you back later."

"Oh, such a party pooper. I do expect a call back, Bella."

"You got it, captain."

"Later."

"Bye." Putting Emmett's phone on his nightstand, she got up and knocked on the bathroom door. Emmett pulled the door open.

"What did the evil pixie want?"

"Information. I kind of went over to her house before I talked to you."

"You went to her house when you woke up?"

Bella nodded. "I panicked. I remembered what happened last night, and I thought you were gonna freak out or think less of me. It's stupid 'cause you're totally not that person, but you see what dating assholes has done to me?"

Emmett grabbed her hand and led her to the bed to sit down. He sat next to her. "Was Felix the only one who hit you? I was gone when you dated Paul, and you had just started dating Jacob when I left."

Bella looked at Emmett, wary of his reaction. She spoke so softly Emmett almost didn't hear her. "Paul hit me once, and I left him. He backhanded me, then he got really scary, like obsessive, when I broke up with him. He is nothing compared to Felix. I hope my dad gets back to me about that restraining order soon."

"Yeah, I'm not going to feel comfortable leaving you here until that happens."

Bella nodded again. She grabbed Emmett's hand and laid her head on his shoulder, and he kissed her on the temple. "We're going to be okay, right?" she asked.

"We're going to be amazing, Bells. We love each other, and I think we have wasted enough time being scared," he replied.

She turned her body into his and put her free hand around his neck, embracing him. They sat there, just enjoying being together. Em pulled Bella with him as he lay down. She snuggled into his chest, and he closed his eyes, surrounded by his Bella.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Bells. You guys are just friends, just as long as you remember I'm the one that gets to kiss those sexy lips from now on," Emmett replied, pulling Bella closer to him and giving her a chaste kiss. "Now, go, before I decide to change my mind and keep you here with me tonight."

"Okay. Bye, Em. I love you."

"I love you too."

About twenty minutes later, Bella was knocking on the cherry wood door of the Cullens house. A tall, slender, beautiful blonde answered the door. Bella was a little shocked, so she stood there silently. The woman raised her eyebrows in question.

"Um…I'm here for Edward," Bella said, finally finding her voice.

"You must be Bella," she said with an indifferent tone. She opened the door further and waved for me to come in.

Edward was coming down the hall toward her when she came in. "Hey, Bella. I see you met Rose."

"We made no introductions, Edward. I just answered the door," Rose said, the venom in her voice surprising Bella. She left them in the hall without another word.

"So," Bella said. "That's your sister. You sure you're twins?"

"I often wonder," Edward answered. He put an arm around her shoulders, steering her through the house. "So, buddy. How are things with Emmett?"

Surprisingly, Edward was a huge supporter of Bella and Emmett when they announced they were together. No one was surprised, but they were all happy. Emmett's mom started screaming and then crying. Charlie just said 'Finally."

Bella smiled. "We're doing great. Not a whole lot has changed, except I know we are dating, and I can kiss him and he won't freak out."

Edward laughed. "I don't think he would have freaked out before."

"Probably not. So, what's up with your sister? She mad about something?"

"No, I told you she was a bitch."

"I thought you were exaggerating."

Edward shook his head. They had arrived at the kitchen, and Bella could hear Esme. When they turned the corner, Bella was enveloped in her arms.

"Bella, so glad you are here." She stepped away from Bella to take her in. "I love your dress; it is so elegant." Bella was wearing a dark purple wrap dress that stopped right before her knee. It had short sleeves and hugged her body around her bust and waist and was loose everywhere else. Alice had demanded she buy it the minute she saw it on Bella.

"Thank you, Esme. My friend, Alice, helped me pick it out."

"Oh, that is Emmett's sister, right?"

"Right."

Bella saw Rose sitting at the counter behind Esme, and she was rolling her eyes and kept shooting daggers at Bella. She wanted to walk over and punch Rose's skinny ass off that stool.

"Well, you have yet to meet my husband, but I'm sorry to say, he's not here yet. He should be home soon though. We can start without him because dinner is ready."

They all sat down at the table, and Bella made sure she was sitting next to Edward and not his horrible sister.

They were all quiet while serving themselves, and when Bella's plate was full, Esme started talking. "So, Bella, Edward says you are going to be entering your last year of school."

"Yes, I am a year away from getting my bachelor's in English."

"What do you plan on doing with your degree?"

"I want to be a teacher."

"For kindergartners," Rose said under her breath. Bella looked at her with narrowed eyes. She was about to go off on Rose. Edward patted her knee, and she let it slide for now.

"That's lovely. What grade?"

"High school."

There was the sound of a door closing and a handsome, tall, blond older male walked in the room. Bella could see where Rose got her looks, and she hoped he was nicer than his daughter.

"Hello, dear. I'm sorry I'm so late." He kissed Esme on the cheek and sat next to her and filled his plate.

"Carlisle, this is Bella, Edward's new friend."

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry; where are my manners? It's very nice to meet you, Bella. Edward and Esme talk about you quite often."

"Nice to meet you too, Carlisle."

Rose scoffed. Bella dropped her fork on the table.

"Excuse me, but is there something I did to upset you? I can't ignore your snide comments."

Rose got a big smile on her face. Carlisle pursed his lips. Esme and Edward both looked surprised. "I don't know you, so I have no problem with you, yet. But I'm not going to kiss your ass like everyone else has been."

"No, Rose. This is called being polite. Your parents are being nice, unlike you."

Bella picked up her fork again and started eating her food like nothing had happened. Carlisle cleared his throat, and everyone else started eating again as well.

"So, Bella, I hear that you and Emmett are dating now? I bet Mrs. McCarty is happy about that," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, she started screaming on the phone and was crying."

"I'd cry too."

"Rose, you are being very rude," Esme admonished.

"I would be too if I had to wear that outfit," Bella jabbed.

Rose swung her head to look at Bella and narrowed her eyes. "It looks better than what you are wearing."

"You know, I haven't seen anyone wear that shade of red lipstick since I last went to the strip club."

"Were you there working?"

"No, but I'm sure you could get a job there. It'd be better than the corner you work on now."

"Okay, I think we need to all take a moment and stop with the insults," Edward interjected.

"Your girlfriend started it." Rose replied.

"You seem to be projecting, Rose, 'cause I'm sure you started it."

"Slut."

"Hag."

"Enough!" Esme yelled. "Rose, you will apologize to Bella now, or you can leave the table."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm not hungry anymore." She threw her napkin down and left the table.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I don't know what is going on with her."

"I apologize as well, Esme. I shouldn't have let her provoke me, and I shouldn't have sunk to her level."

"It's alright, dear. Rose has a hard time with new people sometimes, she will come around. I understand the frustration," Esme explained, smiling.

Dinner passed with no more big events, and soon Bella was on her way back home to Emmett. When she got home, the whole house was dark. Bella headed to her room and saw the light on under Em's door. "Emmett?" she yelled.

"In here," he yelled back. Bella walked in his room, and there he was on his bed, shirtless and in those low hanging sleep pants. "How was dinner?"

She kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed next to Emmett. "It was a fiasco. Edward and his parents were lovely and dinner was good, but Rose was there."

"Uh-oh," Em said, probably knowing what was coming.

"She was horrible. She was making snide remarks all night, and I snapped. We traded jabs, and eventually, Esme yelled at her, and I apologized for being rude."

"Rose is…complicated. She enjoys getting a rise out of people. It'll all blow over, and Esme is really sweet and forgiving. I know she won't hold it against you." He smiled at her and cupped her cheek. "So, my mom wants dinner with you too. She misses you, and now that we are dating, she insists. You know how she gets."

"Of course. I miss Mama McCarty too."

Since Bella's mom had bailed on her when she'd been five, Emmett's mom took it upon herself to be Bella's mom. She drove to Mt. Vernon and bought Bella pads when she got her first period; took care of Bella when she was sick; and even taught her how to cook and bake. When Emmett went off to college, she still hung out with his mom all the time. She had recently tried to teach Bella how to crotchet, but Bella really didn't have the patience to sit and make anything substantial.

"Cool," Emmett replied.

"I'm going to go put on my pajamas." Bella got up, went to her room, and changed. Her phone started ringing. Bella picked it up without looking at it. "Hello."

"Wow, you even sound nice on the phone."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's Rose. I got your number from Edward's phone when he was in the bathroom, so don't be pissed at him. I wanted to apologize for the way I was at dinner. I don't like fake people, and I have seen girl after girl parade through this house pretending to care about my family when all they want is our money. My parents are very hospitable, caring, and trusting. Edward is a sucker for a nice face and hot body. I can tell you are a good person and you care about my brother. So, I want to apologize and invite you to lunch tomorrow, to get to know the real Rose."

"Um…"

"I have very few girlfriends, Bella. Come on. If anything, you get free lunch. And if I am the bitch you think I am, you can spill a drink on me."

Bella smiled in spite of herself. She couldn't believe she was going to accept. "Okay, I am in. Do you want to meet somewhere?"

Bella and Rose decided where to meet and what time. Bella went back to Emmett's room when she was done. "Okay, something weird just happened."

"What?"

"Rose called to apologize and invite me to lunch. I think she wants to be friends," Bella said, looking confused.

Emmett started laughing. "I told you she was complicated."

Bella shook her head and leaned her forehead against Emmett's chest. "I'm too exhausted to care. Let's go to sleep, Emmett."

"Your wish, babe." Emmett reached over and turned off the lamp. He turned Bella on her side and put his hand over her waist. They tangled their feet together, and Bella fell asleep quickly, wrapped in Emmett.

A/N: Yay! They are together, finally! There is still plenty more story left and I hope you join me. Til next time, dearies!


	6. The Lunch

**A/N:** **I am so sorry this is so late. I hate this chapter and rewrote it a few times before I would even send it to get beta'd. They say it's good so I will trust them, thank you to AngelaLuvsFanfic and bigblueboat for their skills. I want to thank all the readers, reviewers, followers, and lurkers. Those who are still with me, hope you enjoy.**

"So, she completely insulted you and was rude, but now you are having lunch with her?" Alice asked.

Bella was talking to her over the phone on her way to meet up with Rose. "Yes, Alice. I talked to Edward this morning, and apparently it is a good thing she called and apologized because she 'never does that.' She probably wants to be friends; she doesn't have very many girlfriends."

"Gee, I wonder why," Alice grumbled.

"Hey, Short Stuff, if we become friends, you are gonna have to get on board. Emmett is your brother, so we are almost sisters. Edward is my friend, and I am not going to be rude to his sister if she is gonna be nice."

"Fine, I have always said you are too nice, but whatever."

"I love you, Ali. I'll call you later."

"You better. Love you too, Bellsy."

Bella hung up and pulled up outside of Chuckanut Brewery & Kitchen. Bella had never been there, but Rose had and said it was good. Bella saw a cherry red BMW parked close to her, and Rose was standing next to it with her hand on her hip. Bella smiled. "Not very inconspicuous, are you, Rose?"

Rose smiled. Bella thought she looked a lot nicer smiling. "Being inconspicuous is for ugly people, Bell. I prefer to be ostentatious."

Bella shook her head in laughter as she and Rose headed into the restaurant. They were seated promptly and went over the menu silently. They had a ton of beer on the menu and it was intimidating.

Rose chuckled. "If I have you pegged right, I think I know what beer you'll want. Do you mind if I order it for you?"

"Have at it. Saves me the headache of choosing.

The waiter came over, and she ordered British brown ale and Vienna lager. Bella chose to get the Thai sweet chili chicken salad and Rose chose the bacon blue salad with a cup of Chuckanut chowder. They got their beers shortly after they ordered them.

Bella took a drink of her beer. It was caramel, fruit, and chocolate flavored at the same time. Bella really liked it. "This beer is actually really good," Bella said, and Rose smiled at her. "So, do you live in Bellingham?"

"Oh, God, no! I live in Seattle. I went to school in California, and when I was done there, I moved back to Washington. I visit my parents during the summer, just like Edward."

"You guys don't seem to be too close, being twins and all."

"Edward…used to piss me off. I love him to death; I would die or kill for my whole family. But, everything is so easy for him, he wasn't always the driven person he is now. He screwed up a lot as a teenager, on purpose. Anyways, so we weren't close as teenagers. I like to think we are heading back to being close, but he still thinks I'm vain and a bitch. I can be vain sometimes, but I'm a bitch all the time," she said, smiling slyly.

"So, what do you do in Seattle?"

"I am a mechanic." She noticed Bella's wide-eyed look. "Surprising, right?"

"You just don't look the part."

"I tinker, I always have. Engines make sense to me, and I get the way cars work. But I like to look nice and five days out of the week I am in coveralls, covered in grease, oil, or some other fluid, and when I go home, I usually wear lounge clothes, so when I am not at work I want to look like I give a shit about my appearance." Bella nodded. She understood what Rose was trying to say. "So, you want to be a high school teacher. I hated high school."

"You did? I would think that someone as good looking as you would have been very popular in high school."

"I was which meant I was surrounded by fake girls and guys who wanted to get me in bed as soon as they could. Some guys couldn't take no for an answer," Rose looked at Bella like she was trying to gauge her mood. "Look, Bella, Edward told me that you could probably benefit from hearing my story. It's not a pretty story, but I got a happy ending."

"Do you know why he wants me to hear your story?"

"He wasn't clear as to why."

"How about we make a deal? You tell me your story and I will try to tell you mine."

"Sounds good."

Before Rose could start, they were interrupted by a waiter bringing them their food. They both started eating before Rose continued. "I was seventeen and pretty naïve. My parents have money, and I have lived in Bellingham most my life. I grew up sheltered. I started dating Royce King; what a fitting name." Rose had a look of disdain on her face. "His parents were rich, and he was used to getting what he wanted. The first time I told him no, I got a free pass, but he warned me to never do so again. I'm stubborn, and I do _not_ do anything I don't want to do. So, he wanted something else I was not inclined to give him, and he hit me. The next day I got a large bouquet of roses. I forgave him, thinking it was a one-time situation." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"He went drinking with friends all the time, even though he was underage, so the next time he hit me, I brushed it off as him being drunk. Again, the next day I got roses. This pattern carried on for months. Then before I turned eighteen, after a graduation party, Royce wanted to have sex." Rose looked like she was really sad and about ready to cry. "I was not willing to give him my virginity, so he took it. I will not get into the gory details, but him and three of his friends held me down and did whatever they wanted to my body, then they punched, kicked, and cut me until they got bored. They left me there to die, and I wanted to die." Her voice broke. She took a deep breath and continued, "A passerby found me shortly after they left and got an ambulance. My dad was the one who had to treat me. I was unrecognizable because of the swelling and blood. They had to keep me sedated; I was like a wild animal anytime anyone tried to touch me. After a week, when I was let out of the hospital, Royce was still at large. But back at home, there were several bouquets of roses. I threw every single one out. They eventually caught Royce and his friends. He is still in jail; him and his friends each got convicted of rape, aggravated assault and battery, and attempted manslaughter. They are in for life, with no possibility of parole." Sighing, she took a large drink of her beer.

"The story doesn't end there, because victims of domestic abuse and rape do not automatically get better when the offender is in jail. For a couple years, I looked over my shoulder—every dark alley, every shadow, every empty parking lot was a personal nightmare. I was not able to trust men enough to get in a relationship. I got help, professional help. Then a year ago, I met Riley Biers." Rose smiled when she mentioned his name. "He is my best friend, and I trust him with my life, and I know he would never try to take it from me. It took an immense amount of patience and a lot of verbal beatings from me, but he stood by me. And when I told him my story, he held me. When I told him that I am not able to have children because of what Royce did to me, he still stayed. So, you see, I did get my prince, but I had to go through hell," Rose said. "It is a testament that therapy works because I can sit here and talk about it without crying."

Bella had tears in her eyes. Her story wasn't nearly as brutal as Rose's but she made a deal. "My story is not nearly as bad as yours. It's not over yet. I was dating a guy, Felix, who seemed perfectly normal at first. My two previous relationships had been dysfunctional." Bella stopped for a moment, getting her emotions under control. She could do this. She continued to tell Rose her story of what had happened with Felix. Maybe it was some of Rose's bravery that had rubbed off on her, but she was able to get through her story without completely losing it.

"The not letting go thing is dangerous, Bell, especially because he thinks he still "owns" you. You need to document everything he says and does, and if they deny your restraining order, then you can fight it."

"What do I do while I am waiting though? Emmett has to leave in about a month; he won't be around to protect me."

"Um…did you forget my fiercely protective brother?"

"Rose, that is not his job, and he goes back to Seattle in August. I am not completely safe forever."

"Well, I'll help you figure it out. It'll all get solved," Rose said with confidence, and it was hard for Bella to not believe her. Rose and Bella got to know each other better while eating, and Bella found herself liking Rose. She was honest and held nothing back, which was refreshing to Bella.

After finishing lunch they made plans to get together soon. Bella also invited her to go floating with them at the end of the week. Rose accepted, and they went their separate ways. On her way back home, Bella got a call from Emmett.

"Well, hello, Mr. McCarty. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Bella asked, seductively.

"Um...I was calling to see when you were coming home, 'cause I was trying to figure out dinner. Now, I want you home for a whole other reason."

Bella giggled. "I'm on my way now, but we finished lunch about 20 minutes ago. I won't want dinner for awhile."

"I can figure out some ways to work up that appetite, babe."

"Oh, Em, you know I'm saving myself for my wedding night."

"Better not be, or we can go to Vegas right fucking now."

"Always such a charmer."

"So, how was lunch with the wicked witch?"

"Good, she's actually kinda cool."

"She wasn't an itch that starts with a b?"

"That's so mature. No, she told me about Royce."

"Wow, did it help?"

"Not solution wise, but it helped emotionally. It helps to know she went through more hell than me and she's mentally healthy. She agrees I should get a restraining order."

"Yeah, your dad called and told me that I need to get you to the courthouse, so we are gonna go tomorrow if that is okay."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be home in a few."

"Later, babe."

Emmett hung up, and Bella smiled. She needed to go to the store, so she decided to go get Emmett and make him come with her. She pulled into the parking lot of their house. Bella noticed a black SUV pulled over alongside the road and it was idling, but she paid it no mind. She pulled her phone out and called Emmett. She told him to get his butt outside. Bella waited for Emmett to come out and the SUV was sitting there the entire time. Bella was about to get freaked out, but Emmett getting in broke that train of thought. He immediately leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. Bella wasn't letting him get away with that. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her. She opened her mouth and stroked her tongue with his waiting tongue. Emmett ran his hands down her side and settled them at her waist. Bella pulled away.

"Now, that is a proper greeting."

"Anytime, babe. So, where are we going?"

"To the store. I ripped my bathing suit last time I wore it, so I need to get a new one for floating this weekend."

"Nice, so the mall?"

"I can't afford the suits at the mall, so Wal-Mart."

"Bells, not Wal-Mart," Emmett whined. "I can help you buy a suit, babe."

"No, don't you start throwing your signing bonus away on me. I don't want you to buy me a swimsuit. I can support myself and will have to do so when you are in Seattle."

"Bella, you're my girlfriend. Please, let me spoil you just once." Emmett looked at her, stuck his lips out and gave her sad eyes.

Bella smiled. "Oh, damn! You are so adorable. Fine. I'm still gonna find the cheapest one."

"As long as it looks good on you and is easy to take off, I'm all for it."

Bella laughed and shook her head. They got to the mall and Bella wanted to go to Macy's. They spent only about fifteen minutes before Bella found a swimsuit she wanted. Emmett persuaded her to buy a cover up because it looked hot on her. So, she ended up getting a tank top like swim top and boy shorts in a dark blue color. They also got a nearly see through white crocheted cover up dress. Emmet also made her pick out a new bed set because hers was too girly and small. He didn't enjoy waking up in a sea of purple and pink. She picked a Seahawks comforter just to screw with him and got dark green sheets and blue pillowcases. Bella made them leave before Emmett spent any more money on her.

When they got home, Bella got uneasy again because the black SUV was still there, but it was no longer idling. Emmett grabbed all their bags, and Bella said she would be a few minutes. Em ran inside and she finally realized where she recognized the SUV from. It was Paul's vehicle. She got used to it when he was stalking her, but she knew that he had given up that obsession. So, he was still helping Felix? They had become friends when she started dating Felix. Bella got out of her truck hoping to book it to her door. No such luck. She saw Felix step out of the shadows in front of her.

"You have been very naughty, Bella. Make me chase you all around. Now why would you be avoiding me?"

"Felix, we are no longer together. Don't do this."

"That is where you are wrong. You will always belong to me."

"I am a person, not a piece of property, you ass! Go ahead, come at me. I will get your ass thrown in jail so fast. I'm done tolerating your shit!"

Felix looked at her, searching for any conviction in what she had just said. Apparently he saw some hesitation because he came closer to her. She matched him step for step, backing away from him.

"Bella?"

Bella looked relived; it was Emmett's voice. She went to open her mouth to yell when she felt a hand cover her mouth and someone grab her from behind. Felix smiled; he had been leading her toward his trap. Bella knew it was Paul. Bella saw Emmett walk by them to her truck. She hoped that he would see her, but Felix had led her in the shadows. Bella tried to yell through Paul's hand and Emmett looked in her direction, but she didn't know if he saw her. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. Bella's phone started ringing from a few feet away in her purse. Paul and Felix were distracted by it. Bella pulled her arm forward as much as she could and slammed her elbow into Paul's pelvis with all her strength. He let go of her. "Emmett!" Bella yelled, and ran toward him. He jogged to meet her. He pushed her behind him and crossed his arms when Felix came towards her. He saw Emmett and stopped. He started backing away.

"I was just trying to talk to her."

"That's not what it looked like. Stay the fuck away from her or I swear I will tear off your dick and shove it so far up your ass they will have to surgically remove it!"

Felix put his hands up in surrender. "You got it. I'm going to go now."

Emmett just stared at him and waited for him and Paul to get in the SUV before moving. He turned around and took Bella in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Physically I am. Em, I can't do this anymore."

"We will go to the courthouse first thing tomorrow morning."

Bella nodded and stepped away from Em. She grabbed his hand, led him into the house, and then went into her room. Grabbing her purchases out of the bag on her bed she put away her suit and cover up in a drawer. She pulled all the contents of the bed set out and put them on her chair. She striped her bed of its current sheets. As she was making the bed with the new sheets, Emmett came in.

"Are we gonna talk about it, or pretend like it never happened?" Em asked.

Bella didn't even look up from what she was doing. "Pretend, talking is not gonna change anything, and I won't let him control my life anymore."

Emmett nodded. "I get that. Need some help with this?"

Bella put the pillowcase on her last pillow. "It's done."

Emmett walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "We will get this taken care of. I can't even think of what would have happened had I not been there."

"Then let's not think about it, Em. I know we need to get this resolved and fixed, but I don't want to think about it right now. I want to be here with you and enjoy it."

"Really?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

"I want to do this the right way. I really want to sleep with you, a lot and often, but I'm just not ready yet."

"I know, babe. Please don't think I am pushing you. I'm a guy, I make boneheaded jokes. Let's go watch a movie."

Bella nodded and let him lead her to the living room. Em put the movie in, and they got settled on the couch. Bella lay down with her head in Emmett's lap, and that is where she fell asleep, safe and happy.

**A/N: So, how many people hate Felix? I would never hold a story hostage for reviews, but it does brighten my day and make me write quicker. Again thank you so much and let me know what you think. Laters!**


End file.
